<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally, Fuu by LadyShipmate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850793">Finally, Fuu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShipmate/pseuds/LadyShipmate'>LadyShipmate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samurai Champloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuugen, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Three Years Later, Violence, multiple chapter fanfic, reunited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShipmate/pseuds/LadyShipmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Fuu, Mugen, and Jin parted ways. But unresolved romantic feelings remain between Mugen and Fuu which rise to the surface when they meet again, three years later, at a seaside village. They've both changed, and not changed. Both realize that their feelings for each other have only grown stronger over time, and the two of them take their relationship to new heights after circumstances result in Fuu having to stay with Mugen for the night. How will their life paths alter now that they have found each other once again? (Lemon) (Multi-Chapter Fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasumi Fuu/Mugen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finally, Fuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have to say, I am the captain of the Fuugen ship, and I've imagined so many scenarios for this couple! This little story is pretty long, and it will be a multi-chapter fic! The narration switches between Mugen and Fuu's points of view. </p><p>Be warned, throughout this story there is plenty of Mugen x Fuu lemony goodness, and there is also some violence. Turn away now, underage readers!  </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Samurai Champloo!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b>Mugen's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dusk. The time of day when there was nothing to do but fuck. Or drink. Or... think?</p><p>But for once he didn't want to drink. And he was tired of the false touches from the brothel women and the sound of their fake moans. He hadn't seen the only woman he truly wanted to touch for three years, so he had to be content with his memories. Flashes of her face—her warm brown eyes. Her full, pouting lips. Her dark hair shining in the sun.</p><p>In his small hut he lay on his back. He'd been in this seaside village for a year now. He rented the small room with the money he made guarding the merchants as they travelled to sell their wares or catches in the towns nearby. Sometimes he also worked on the fishing ships. Either way, it was the closest he'd ever gotten to earning an honest living. He'd wandered for a long time after the three of them split up, but something always brought him back to the sea. Called him home.</p><p>Beams of light slipped through the cracks in the wooden walls. He lifted his left arm, staring at his hand. He'd once grabbed her arm with this hand in a hut like this... A long time ago, by the sea.</p><p>"Psht," he snorted, rolling over onto his side. "What am I thinking about her for. She was flat as a floor board."</p><p>But that wasn't true. He remembered her shape, her outline in the sunlight. He still thought about the curves of her back and hips in the backwards beauty poster. Even the last light filtering through the window covering looked like a yellow sunflower on the floor. But these memories were useless.</p><p>"Damn." He balled his fist and brought it down, shattering the illusion. "Maybe I do want to drink, after all." He patted the pocket of his shorts and smirked at the metallic sound of coins. Maybe there was even enough left for a romp at the brothel. His stomach growled. But first, dinner. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Fuu's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuu peered down the road as she walked, only half-listening to Kazuto and Sayo's conversation. She barely noticed the weight of her travel bag or the silk rolls she carried on her back. She was too busy studying each face they passed, and looking at each house wondering if <em>he</em> might live there.</p><p>"Right, Fuu?" asked Kazuto, suddenly roping Fuu back into the conversation.</p><p>The sound of her name had snapped her attention back to her travelling companions. Fuu scrambled for something to say. "Uhh, yeah. Sure, that's right," she answered, hoping it was the right response.</p><p>Sayo burst out laughing. "Fuu," she started, "do you realize you just agreed to pay for Kazuto's dinner <em>and</em> call him master for the rest of the night?"</p><p>"It's only right, considering that I'm your boss," he chimed in, chest slightly puffed.</p><p>Fuu's face flushed in embarrassment and anger and she punched him in the arm.</p><p>"Ouch!" he said, feigning pain. "What! Does this mean you aren't going to call me master?"</p><p>"As if, moron!" She stomped her foot as she said it, looking him straight in the eye. She was tired of his "jokes." They always felt like attempts to exert control over her. He was her boss, but he didn't own her. Sayo hadn't noticed her brother's advances, but Fuu felt his eyes on her wherever they went. It made her skin crawl.</p><p>"Okay, will you at least pay for dinner then? It's about time you took me out." He pretended to be teasing but Fuu knew he was serious. Kazuto had been bugging her to go out with him for a long time. </p><p>She ignored him; her gaze returned to studying the faces they passed.</p><p>"Looking for something?" Kazuto asked, raising a dark eyebrow.</p><p>Fuu looked down at the ground and hurried ahead of Kazuto. "No! Let's just go find dinner, okay?"</p><p>Sayo and kazuto followed behind her.</p><p><em>Am I that obvious</em>? The truth was, she was looking for something. Actually, she was looking for <em>someone</em>. The entire reason she was eager to travel with Sayo and Kazuto to the market in this small seaside village was because of him. A month ago, back at the town she had called home for the past two years, she swore she saw him<em>.</em> Just from the back, just his red happi flying out behind him in the wind, and his dark dishevelled hair. She thought she'd seen him walking with a vendor—a fisherman's company. She'd asked around to find out where the small fishing company was from. And the village the company was from turned out to be the seaside village they were headed to right now.</p><p>By a stroke of luck, the family company she worked for now had been planning to start expanding their trade by travelling town to town to sell their clothes. And so she'd volunteered to be the model and saleswoman to go with Sayo and Kazuto, two members of the family. It was her duty to model the fine clothes—and to sell them, of course.</p><p>But the sun was setting. And she was hungry. She would have to look for him tomorrow. Besides, maybe he had moved on. Maybe he was only acting as a hired guard for the merchant from this town and he actually didn't live here at all. <em>I shouldn't get my hopes up</em>.</p><p>"I'm going to go ahead to the inn and make sure we can get a secure room," Sayo said. She led the mule on a rope. Most of their goods were in the covered wagon. Naturally, the wagon could double as the stall for the market. "Fuu, I'll take the silk with me. You and Kazuto go get a seat and order."</p><p>Fuu abided, handing over the basket from her back with the silk rolls in them. She felt much lighter only carrying her travelling pack now.</p><p>"I'll come join you after," Sayo promised, waving them off. Kazuto seemed glad to be rid of his sister, but apprehension grew in Fuu's stomach; he behaved badly without other people around.</p><p>The resturant was well lit and the air smelled so good. Kazuto had walked ahead of her and he held the cloth door open. She ducked under his arm and entered the bustling restaurant.  She grit her teeth when he pressed up against her from behind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mugen's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Mugen nearly dropped his sake when she walked in.</p><p>No. It couldn't be. Was it her? She looked different. She looked the same.</p><p>"Ohh, somethin' good walk in?" asked Teiji, his shipmate. Teiji looked over his shoulder at the door and whistled. "Mmm, she's a damn sight better than you, Mugen! I think I'm gonna go say hi."</p><p>"Shut-up," scoweld Mugen, hand on his sword. Teiji moved to stand anyways but Mugen grabbed his arm, hard, and pulled him back down.</p><p>"Fine, fine—you saw 'er first," relented Teiji, lifting his dark hands in surrender and sitting back down. He smirked. "But you should move fast, looks like Ikuo just saw 'er too."</p><p>Teiji was right. Ikuo was looking at her. And so were most of the men in the restaurant. It wasn't every day a new woman came to the seaside village... And it really wasn't every day an <em>attractive</em> woman breezed into town. She was sitting with her back to him near the door. Her hands were in her lap and she was looking down at the table, as if aware of all the eyes on her back. And she must be aware of the douchebag she was with, staring at her like she was the main meal. He immediately hated that man. Who the hell was the guy sitting across from her, looking at her like that? Mugen's hand tightened around his cup. To top it off the man was downing sake like it was water.</p><p><em>I need ta calm down</em>, he thought. Maybe it wasn't her, anyways. Maybe he was mistaken. After all, she'd never commanded that kind of male attention before. It couldn't be her.</p><p>But then he heard her voice. She was laughing. At something the waitress, Aki, said. He stared at her, eyes tracing the curve of her neck. It was her. It was really her. Aki left without taking an order, but returned quickly with plenty of sake for the man. Clearly Fuu didn't know what she wanted yet. She always did take forever to decide what to eat.</p><p>Mugen stood, almost without realizing it. He was flushed with sudden feeling—happiness. Hope. Jealousy. Desire. The sea was crashing in his ears, telling him not to let her out of his sight ever again.</p><p>When he got close to her he heard the man ask impatiently, "Come on, Fuu, haven't you made up your mind yet?" He watched the man down more sake. Clearly he couldn't hold his booze, his face was already turning red from the expensive drinks.</p><p><em>Fuu</em>. Just thinking her name made him feel warm. His pulse pounded in his ears. He looked at the curve of her neck and heard her answer him, "I don't know what I want! I just know I want a lot of it."</p><p>He couldn't help it. He smiled, just a little. She hadn't changed.</p><p>"How 'bout 100 dumplings?" he asked from behind her.</p><p>Fuu jolted upright in her seat. Holding one hand to her heart she turned around and looked up at him. Her expression was so open—so full of emotion. She looked like she was about to cry.</p><p>"And who are you?" asked the man impatiently, answering before Fuu could.</p><p>But they both ignored him. It really was her. Her round, expressive eyes. Her skin. It was her. But... different. More beautiful. Wait? <em>Her</em>? Beautiful? Maybe he'd had too much to drink. He was so focused on her face that he didn't even hear her say his name, he just watched her lips come together and part.</p><p>The man across from her glared at him, anger rising in him visibly. "Fuu, who is this guy?" His voice was stern, as if Fuu owed him an answer. </p><p>But Fuu didn't respond to the stranger. She just rose from her seat, one hand still clutching the fabric of her kimono over her heart. "Mugen," she said again, looking up at him. Her voice was almost pleading. She looked like there was more she wanted to say, but she just closed her mouth and looked at him.</p><p>"I ain't never known ya to be speechless before, Fuu." He scratched his head, trying to look nonchalant.</p><p>She smiled, and it made her look pretty. She looked different, standing in front of him like this. Still so open about her emotions, but mature. Any trace of girlhood from three years ago was gone from her features. She was a full fledged woman now. It was impossible not to notice how she had grown into herself. She wasn't scrawny anymore. Now she was womanly—slim but curvy. Her old pink kimono was gone—traded for a fine dark red kimono, embroidered with pink, cream, and gold cherry blossoms. Her sleek black obi accentuated the slimness of her waist.</p><p>She was pouting now. Her lips were red. Were her lips always this full? </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Fuu's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was him. Unshaven, as always. Dishevelled, as always. Handsome and rough. He smelled like the sea—like salt and musk.</p><p>She felt her heart under her breast quicken. He was looking at her so intensely; she'd never seen him look at anyone this seriously. She blushed under his gaze and brought the hand from her chest down to clutch her arm.</p><p>She stood in front of him, all barriers down. She was happy to see him... but she was growing embarrassed. Some men, maybe sailors, from the back of the room were staring at her and whooping over the noise of the restaurant. She looked away.</p><p>Suddenly aware of their audience, Mugen grabbed her arm roughly and started to head towards the door, dragging her along with him.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she saw Kazuto down the rest of his drink, slam it on the table, and jump out of his set, hand reaching towards where Mugen held on to her. "Let go of her," Kazuto demanded.</p><p>With his free hand Mugen pushed Kazuto back down onto the bench. "Stay put and shut up," Mugen growled, hand on his sword. Fear and embarrassment fought a battle on Kazuto's face. She knew he was looking at her, but Fuu avoided Kazuto's eyes.</p><p>There was more whooping from the back now. More eyes on her. A chorus of, "you tell him, Mugen!" washed over her from behind. She raised her shoulders to shield herself from the comments as he dragged her towards the door.</p><p>It was twilight outside, and cool. His hand was hot on her skin. She stared at where his fingers were wrapped around her forearm. She was glad to leave the scene behind. The orange-yellow lanterns in the street illuminated the way, but the light was low. She was grateful for the darkness, but still, she was worried he would see the wetness of her eyes if he looked at her too close. She didn't want to shed tears in front of him; she wasn't a girl anymore.</p><p>He pulled her with him to the side of the building and gravel crunched underfoot as he led her. They slipped into the side alleyway, out of the public path. He pushed her against the wood wall, then trapped her there with his arms outstretched on either side of her. He looked down at her and so many emotions flashed across his face. She thought she saw relief. And hope. And maybe even... jealousy? And something else, a dangerous look that made her heart skip a beat and her face flush.</p><p>"Mugen, I—" His name escaped her lips. He was so close to her, his face inches away, his eyes glinting in the low light. Oh Kami, how she'd missed him. She'd always wanted him this close. She wanted him to hold her. But she wasn't sure he knew how to embrace her, even if he wanted to. And so, despite her heart pounding in her ears, she took a chance. She reached for him first, wrapping her arms around him and tucking her face into his chest.</p><p>He froze in her embrace.</p><p><em>Oh no,</em> she thought. He was rejecting her already. She put her hands on his chest and started to push him away. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mugen's POV </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He was paralyzed by her. She smelled sweet and floral—like cherry blossoms and almonds. And she was holding him. <em>Him.</em> He wanted to pull her close, to bury himself in her. But she was the daughter of a samurai, and her clothes were fine. Not just fine, they were <em>silk.</em> And she was still so innocent. He could see it in her eyes.</p><p>And he was still him. The pirate from Ryukyu. He had no right to hold her, though desire rose in his chest like fire. He noticed the flush in her cheeks, on her neck... he wanted to follow it down and see where else she blushed.</p><p>Then she started to push him away. And against his own mind, he reacted.</p><p>"Don't," he breathed. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. He'd never held anyone like this before.</p><p>Then the douchebag from earlier cleared his throat. "Are you about done ruining your reputation, Fuu?" the asshole spat.</p><p>"Say what?" asked Mugen, looking over at Kazuto but refusing to let Fuu go. "Oh, it's you. Thought I told you ta stay put."</p><p>Fuu took a small step away from Mugen, and he let her go.</p><p>"Fuu, if you don't come with me right now, your fired." Kazuto tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms.</p><p>Anger rose in Mugen like a dragon. Time slowed as he turned to face Kazuto head on. How dare he talk to her like that. How dare he interrupt them. He'd been waiting three years to see her and he couldn't get three minutes alone? Bullshit.</p><p>This guy was dressed to the nines. Even his shoes were fancy, and not one hair was out of place. Mugen considered grabbing him by his pretty hair and kneeing him right in the face.  </p><p>"Are you deaf, woman? Come with me or you're <em>fired</em>."</p><p>Rage was building. He hated the smug look on that guy's face. Mugen drew his sword and rested it across the top of his shoulders, ready to bring it down into a swing. "Stop tryna' threaten her. You're just embarassin' yourself."</p><p>The asshole was smirking now. Mugen was fuming. He'd given himself away—given away that the way Kazuto had talked to Fuu bothered him. He hated showing weakness.</p><p>They were drawing a crowd in the twilight. Most onlookers were hoping for a fight, especially his crewmates, but one woman in particular, looking uneasy, stepped forward towards the asshole.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Fuu's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" asked Sayo timidly, walking up to her brother and standing beside him—she had just returned from getting their room and board secured. "Tell me why would you fire Fuu, Kazuto? She's our best employee. Remember how much merchandise she moves when she models?"</p><p>Even in the tense situation, she saw Mugen's ears perk up when Sayo mentioned that Fuu modeled. It made a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.</p><p>Kazuto looked at Fuu cooly and gestured towards her. "I'll fire Fuu because we can't have a <em>whore</em> like her wearing our clothing. We have a reputation to maintain. And no reputable woman would keep company with<em> him</em>."</p><p>Mugen was brewing beside Fuu, like a storm about to snap. Three years ago he wouldn't have cared if anyone called her a whore. Three years ago he wouldn't have been able to hold himself back. She could tell he was barely holding himself back, even now.</p><p>"He's not worth it, Mugen," she whispered. She looked directly at Kazuto and defiantly said, "I'm <em>not</em> going anywhere with Kazuto."</p><p>Her boldness elicited a round of cheers from the rowdy crowd.</p><p>Kazuto threw Fuu's travel bag at her forcefully when he heard her answer. It landed on the ground between them, her few possessions pouring out. She let go of Mugen and calmly went to recover her belongings.</p><p>"Fuu, please don't go," begged Sayo. Her voice was small and she was clutching her hand to her chest. She looked so alone. Fuu hated this—Sayo was her friend. They'd spent so many nights sipping tea and sharing stories. But she had to go. She had to.</p><p>"Don't bother with her, Sayo," said Kazuto with disdain. "She was never good enough to work alongside our family anyway." His dark eyes bore into Fuu's, looking for a reaction. When he didn't see one he added, "We just took pity on her, orphan that she is."</p><p>Fuu flinched at the word. Even at 18, it still hurt to be called an orphan. It hit too close to home. But hurting her with words wasn't enough for him.</p><p>A knot formed in her stomach as Kazuto uncrossed his arms and closed the distance between them. Fuu quickly stood to meet him, but crouched her shoulders in on herself defensively. She held her breath as he stopped in front of her. Her leg muscles tensed as she prepared to run.</p><p>Kazuto grabbed her by the upper arms to hold her in place and brought his eyes down to meet hers. She tried to wriggle form his grasp but he held on tighter, his nails digging into her skin. His voice was loud and cut through the air like a rusty blade. "If only I would have known that you like it rough months ago!" he boomed, trying to embarrass her. "I'll admit, I was disgusted when you let that tramp grab you, and I thought you would be too. But imagine my surprise when you followed him out like a lost puppy. Guess that type of rough treatment works on you." He laughed and spit flew from his mouth, landing on her face. His breath reeked of booze. He leaned in to say in her ear, "Maybe when he's done with you I'll have a go."</p><p>"Kazuto! Don't say such a thing!" gasped Sayo in horror.</p><p>Kazuto turned his face to Mugen. "What do you think about that, Tramp? Mind bringing her back once you're done—" his horrible speech was cut off by Mugen's fist punching him square in the face.</p><p>"Jeez. You just don't know when ta shuddup, do ya?" said Mugen.</p><p>Kazuto released Fuu and stumbled backwards, holding his nose with his hands. Mugen moved in front of Fuu. There was a mix of gasps and cheers from the crowd. At this point Fuu saw women nervously leave the streets, afraid of an all out brawl.</p><p>"I'll have you arrested for that!" Kazuto gurgled through the blood pouring down his face.</p><p>The air shifted as Mugen charged Kazuto. Fuu closed her eyes, tight. <em>That's it</em>, she thought. <em>Mugen's going to kill him</em>. She heard Sayo scream.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, Kazuto was on the ground and Mugen was on top of him. But his sword wasn't in his grasp—it was on the ground. Mugen was punching Kazuto over and over again.</p><p>Quickly, Fuu picked up her bag, slung it over her back, and then picked up his sword. She ran to Mugen and placed her hand on his shoulder. His muscles rippled under her touch, but he stopped his assault and and left Kazuto bloodied, but very much alive. Mugen spit on his face as he stood up and gave Kazuto a hard kick to the ribs.</p><p>Three years ago Mugen wouldn't have left an opponent alive. Mugen brushed himself off and stalked away, not waiting for Fuu. </p><p>The crowd from earlier was dispersing. Now that Mugen had bested Kazuto so easily, there was no chance of the entertainment continuing for them.</p><p>Fuu looked at Sayo—she had collapsed on the ground. Fuu didn't blame her for not moving to tend to her brother's wounds. Sayo had just seen Kazuto's true colours, after all. She felt a pang in her chest... she didn't want to leave her friend behind. Especially not with Kazuto.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sayo," Fuu said softly. "Do you want to come with me?" she asked. </p><p>Sayo hook her head no without meeting Fuu's eyes. </p><p>Fuu gave her a long, sad look before turning and setting off after Mugen.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mugen's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He lost it. He'd really lost it. He hadn't lost it in years. Nothing had filled his mind except the desire to make that asshole eat his words. But he didn't kill him. He didn't want to have to move on from this town just to avoid arrest.</p><p>He was aware that Fuu was following him, even after all that. Why? Why would she choose to follow him—He was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. He had nothing to offer her. No fine clothes. Nothing.</p><p>She didn't speak. She just followed him. It was a beautiful night—the sound of string instruments poured from the open windows of the bars and restaurants they passed by. His hut was across the river, across a little bridge, on the outskirts of town. She followed him over the gurgling water, and into the cricket song of the field by the place he rested at night. He never could call it <em>home</em>.</p><p>He stopped in front of his hut. He could sense that she'd stopped a short distance behind him. "I wanted ta kill him, Fuu," he admitted. "You know that, right? I haven't changed."</p><p>He felt her walk up behind him. "I know," she said quietly. Fireflies buzzed around them. "Deep down, I wanted that too," she admitted.</p><p>He exhaled. She was really here. With him. Even after he had beat the shit out of her boss and gotten her fired.</p><p>"You can stay, if you want," he said. Mugen stepped to the side and held open the cloth door for her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Fuu's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He held open the entrance to his home for her. She stepped under his muscular arm and into his hut, into his space. It smelled of smoke, sea salt, and sweat. It smelled of him, musky and masculine. It was so familiar. She was overwhelmed with him—it made her dizzy. </p><p>There was a large futon by the fire. It was surprisingly clean. But there was only one... heat started rising in her cheeks. Where would she sleep? </p><p>"Thinkin' pretty hard about that bed, aren't ya, Fuu?" Mugen asked teasingly.</p><p>"Of course not!" retaliated Fuu. "I was just shocked at how clean it is in here, that's all."</p><p>"Uh-huh," replied Mugen, smirking. He kicked off his shoes and sauntered over towards the futon.</p><p>"Geez Mugen! You're covered in blood, don't go laying down and getting your bedding covered in it!"</p><p>"Even I'm not that much of a slob," he shot back. She watched as he walked past the futon, to a small stack of wood in the corner of the hut. He picked out some kindling and brought it to the sunken hearth in the middle of the floor.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she asked.</p><p>"What's it look like? Puttin' on water for tea. You didn't eat anything tonight. Thought you might want something to drink at least."</p><p>He was being hospitable. <em>Mugen</em> was going to put on some tea. For <em>her</em>. She didn't care what he said. He had changed. She took off her shoes, leaned his sword against the wall by the door, and walked up to him, reaching to take the wood. "I can do that," she said softly. It was dark in the hut. Being so close to him, so alone with him, made her tremble.</p><p>"Fine." He let her take the burden of the wood. Her hand brushed his calloused hand as she took them and her breath caught at the touch. He moved away from her and leaned against the doorframe; Lifting the cloth door he looked out into the night.</p><p>She busied herself by preparing the fire. Once she had a small flame going she rose to collect some more wood to add. She was aware of his eyes on her as she walked to the woodpile in the corner, as she bent down to select the best pieces.</p><p>Mugen suddenly grabbed a pot that was by the door, and a folded piece of fabric. "I'll be back," he said.</p><p>She started to feel anxious when he didn't come back right away, but right before she was about to put out the fire and try to go find him, he strolled back through the entrance in nothing but a clean pair of shorts. He was carrying the rest of his clothes and the pot of water, too.</p><p>"What happened!" she exclaimed, surprised by his near-nakedness.</p><p>"Oy, give me a break! Can't a guy just take a bath without any hassle?"</p><p>Fuu looked at his muscular, bare chest. She averted her eyes. "Well of course you can take a bath, I just didn't expect you to come back half-naked!"</p><p>"What... You intimidated or something?" he asked seductively, stepping closer to her. His eyes were dark. Dangerous. "Or maybe you're turned on."</p><p>"No, I ..." she trailed off as he got closer. She could smell grass and water on his skin. He smelled so earthy as he bent over her. She closed her eyes as he neared. But then she heard the clink of the pot as he placed it on the hook above the hearth. She felt him retreat. She opened her eyes to see him lay out his clothes to dry on the floor by the fire. Then he pulled on a clean grey shirt with a dark orange and grey happi.</p><p>She was so aware of him. But she was also aware of herself. And she felt dirty, especially now that he'd gone and cleansed himself. She wrapped her arms around knees. She could still feel Kazuoto's grasp on her arms. She shivered.</p><p>"Mugen, I... I need to bathe."</p><p>"Fine. But the river's goddamn cold right now—believe me. There's the bathhouse in the village... but it costs as much as a whore from the brothel. There's a natural hot spring too, just on the edge of the forest. It's small and kinda far though."</p><p>"I'll go to the forest," she said. She didn't want to hear him talk about whores from the brothel. It hurt to think about him with other women. She was keenly aware of his gaze on her as she stood and prepared. She opened her bag and bundled her thin bathing robe up along with a towel for her hair and a towel for her body. She also packed a bar of almond and cherry blossom soap—it was a little luxury, given to her by Sayo. Almonds were imported (illegally), so it was expensive, but she loved the scent.</p><p>"Take the lantern." He said. He grabbed it from a wall hook, lit it with a stick from the fire, and handed it to her. She took it without meeting his eyes and quickly left.</p><p>The path to the forest ran behind Mugen's hut. The air was fresh and cool and it cleared her mind. So much had happened this evening... nothing would ever be the same. But she was strangely happy. The light guided her through the darkness. She inhaled the forest scent and let the cool air soothe her.</p><p>The hot spring was surprisingly empty...  but it <em>was</em> late already, she rationed. Fireflies buzzed through the air and illuminated the natural outcropping of rock. Steam rose gently from the dark water. It smelled clean—like rock minerals.</p><p>Large moss-covered boulders lined the spring. She sheltered behind one and carefully disrobed, slowly undoing and folding her obi, her kimono, and then her under-robe, the hiyoku. She traded the thin silk robe for the thin bathrobe. She was a woman now—and she didn't want anyone staring at her body while she bathed. She placed her folded clothes neatly on a rock. She'd left everything else in her bag in Mugen's hut. It was strange, but she trusted him not to go through her things.</p><p>She descended into the springs using a roughly carved stone staircase. The water and rock was warm on her cold feet. She smiled as she entered the water; her muscles immediately began to relax and she let out a low sigh. She wanted to wash this awful day away... but it wasn't <em>all</em> awful. She'd found him. Mugen.</p><p>After a small soak, she reached for her soap and scrubbed herself down, every part of her, focusing on all the places Kazuto had touched. She wanted to be clean. Last, she let her hair down and dunked under the water to wet it. She ran her fingers through her locks with the soap, washing away any of the grime from travelling. She couldn't help it... she started to imagine Mugen's strong fingers tangled in her hair. She moved to sit at the edge of the pool—some of the rocks were arranged like seats, perfect for resting on. Slowly, she pinned her hair back up. She was feeling hot now, but not from the bath.</p><p>The smell of the water was so good, it made her feel euphoric and warm. It was like an aphrodesiac for her. She felt heat begin to gather. She looked around; she really was alone. She closed her eyes and let her hands roam.</p><p>She rubbed her bruised arms first. Then she ran her fingers down her sides, feeling the curve of her hips, the dip of her waist. She rubbed her thighs in the warm water, then her inner thighs. She imagined his big hands touching her. Did he see her as a woman now? She ran her hands along the plains of her stomach, and cupped her own breasts, wishing it was him holding her like this.</p><p>She ran her fingers down, slipped through her robe, and petted her hot folds. Then, she gently rubbed her finger in a circular motion on her small clit. Pleasure radiated through her. She threw her head back. She wished it was him touching her. "Mugen," she said aloud, nearly purring.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mugen's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He'd followed her to the hot spring. She looked troubled when she left, her eyes downcast and her little brow furrowed. He wanted to make sure nobody bothered her while she bathed. Also, If anyone would be sneaking a peek, it was him. He was doing a good job; he'd already sent home two elderly woman and a young man just by glaring at them as they came down the path.</p><p>Then he thought he heard her call his name through the darkness.</p><p><em>Damn, the chick can't stay out of trouble for even ten minutes!</em> He thought, before sprinting down the path to the hot spring.</p><p>When he found her, she had her back to him—but from what he could tell, she was far from distressed. Was she... no. She couldn't be... he thought he could just make out her hands tracing her own curves under the water.</p><p>His heart started to race and desire flooded his body. He admired the curve of her neck and the way her hair curled in the heat. He wanted her—now. He watched as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around herself.</p><p>"Mugen," she sighed happily.</p><p>He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He shrugged off his orange happi jacket and threw it to the ground. He stripped out of his shirt as he approached the water.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at him when she heard his footsteps. Fear faded from her eyes when she saw it was him, but then embarrassment flashed on her face as he disrobed down to only his shorts. She looked away shyly as he stripped out of those, too. He stepped into the hot springs.</p><p>Then, as if suddenly realizing the situation, she sprung into action and splashed away, pulling her robe tight across her body. "You perv! Who said you could come in!"</p><p>"Oh, so that wasn't you moaning my name?" he said bluntly, looking at her face.</p><p>She turned beet red and looked everywhere but at him. He stepped closer to her, chest bare in the moonlight. He reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Well, here I am."</p><p>She turned away from him in embarrassment, hands pressed to her burning cheeks. "I, uh. I didn't know you heard that," she squeaked.</p><p>He stepped closer to her, nearly pressed against her back now. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't let me interrupt... But I want ta watch you touch yourself this time, Fuu."</p><p>"Ugh, Mugen!" cried Fuu, "don't be gross, I wasn't doing <em>that</em>!"</p><p>Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and waited for her reaction. She froze for a moment, but then melted into him. He held her as she went weak under his touch. She was trembling—and he knew it wasn't from the cold.</p><p>"Damn. You're hot, shaking like a little leaf," he said lowly. Then he kissed up the side of her neck, his breath hot on her skin, and slipped her earlobe between his lips. He bit down gently. She gasped and let her head rest back on his chest.</p><p>Then she turned around slowly and placed her hands on his chest. Only the thin fabric was between them. She looked at him with big round eyes. His strong arms reached down, sliding down her back. He cupped her full bottom and gave it an appreciative squeeze before he grasped the back of her thighs so he could pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips automatically when he lifted her.</p><p>"Fuu," he growled as he rocked his hips between her legs to hold her up. She was so warm. Heat was everywhere.</p><p>He pressed her against the stone wall. Her robe was still between them, which annoyed him. She moaned and rested her head back. She was flushed—blush creeping down her neck, down her chest. He was enjoying himself; he liked making her moan like this. He kissed her bare collarbone and her neck, working his way up to her mouth. She was so thin, but her breasts were surprisingly round. He slid one calloused hand under her robe and  cupped one of her breasts while the other arm was wrapped under her thigh. He greedily kissed her—every part he could find—her arms, her shoulders, her neck. He enjoyed the little noises she made with every brush of his skin, every nip of his mouth, every scratch of his stubble on her body.</p><p>"Is it better when I touch you, Fuu?" he growled.</p><p>She couldn't answer, she was too engulfed in the feeling. He rested his head on her chest for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. When he looked up at her, the low light cast the most beautiful shadows on her face and her neck, highlighting her pale skin. He traced her collarbone with his mouth, nipping her as he went. He loved how she squirmed in his embrace. When she moved she rubbed against his pelvis, and he moaned.</p><p>He was vaguely aware that they were in public. Anyone could walk down the path at any moment. Normally he wouldn't care. Normally he'd already be fucking a woman who was so ready for him... but Fuu was different. Breaking their embrace, he slowly bought her back down into the water. Then he turned around and walked out of the hot spring, leaving her cold.</p><p>He was partially teasing her, getting her hot then pulling away... but he also wanted her to look back on her first time without regrets. The way she looked at him, he knew she was still a virgin. And there was no way she'd forgive him for fucking her in a public place. He stepped out of the hot springs, shook himself off, and grabbed one of the towels Fuu brought to dry himself. Then he dressed unceremoniously, throwing the towel back where he'd grabbed it from. </p><p>He heard the light splash of water as she left the hot spring behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her. She wouldn't meet his eyes.</p><p><em>Shit</em>, he thought. <em>She's mad</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Fuu's POV </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuu was fuming. And sad. And confused. Emotions swirled inside her, fighting for dominance. Was he messing with her? Did he think he could just play around with her like that and then toss her away? She felt rejected. All she had wanted was for him to hold her. She had desperately wanted him to touch her. She was so embarrassed. And she had made those sounds.</p><p><em>Ugh. I feel like the biggest idiot. Of course he was just messing with me</em>. She stepped out of the warm water and ducked behind a boulder to dress herself. She toweled off slowly.</p><p><em>At least I can make him wait</em>, she thought angrily. And she did. She dressed herself painfully slow, making sure to wrap up as tightly as she could in her kimono. All the while he just waited for her, looking down the path as if he was her bodyguard again or something. When she was done she wrapped her towels and robe into a little bundle and grabbed the lamp from the boulder she had placed it on. She stormed past him, refusing to look at him as she went by.</p><p>She walked as fast as she could down the path but he kept pace with her easily. She wished he had never touched her if he was only going to pull away. Then she felt tears sting her eyes. <em>Damn it! I don't want to cry in front of him</em>.</p><p>"Fuu," prompted Mugen from beside her.</p><p>She clutched her fingers tighter around the lamp and tried to pick up her pace. Now the tears were falling freely down her face. If she got to his hut first he would never have to see her face. She would just look at the fire, or at the wall, anywhere but at<em> him</em>! Her shoulders slumped in on herself as let out a quiet sob.</p><p>Just then, she felt Mugen close the distance behind her. One of his arms snaked around her waist while the other scooped her off her feet. He was carrying her. She held the lamp away from her body and looked anywhere but at his face.</p><p>"What the hell's wrong," he asked.</p><p>"You jerk!" she cried. She dropped her towel bundle in her lap so she could hit his chest with her free hand. "Put me down!"</p><p>He ignored her blows and continued to carry her, chin pointed forward. "Why?" he asked, looking straight ahead.</p><p>He was so calm, as if this situation was perfectly normal for him. <em>This probably is normal for him. He's used to being with women... I'm just another in a long line.</em> She could see his hut now.</p><p>"Come on, Fuu. Why should I let you go?" he prompted.</p><p>"Because!" she closed her eyes as she spoke, "you can't just touch me like I'm some common whore one minute and then drop me the next!"</p><p>He smirked. "Whadda ya mean I dropped you. Last I checked I was holdin' you."</p><p>"You know what I mean, Mugen."</p><p>Finally, he looked at her. "You're not just some whore to me."</p><p>She studied him, eyes searching his face for any sign that he was lying.</p><p>"I don't wanna push you into something you're not ready for. Wasn't really fair of me, ambushin' you like that in the hot spring after the kind of day you've had. 'Sides, I didn't want anyone sneaking up on us," he looked down at her, right into her brown eyes, "'cuz I want to be the only one to see you like that."</p><p>Fuu opened her mouth slightly as she searched for the right words. She felt stupid for thinking he'd just been messing with her, and her whole body relaxed.</p><p>"Hey. Don't go thinkin' I'm some softie now," he said, glaring at her.</p><p>She thought back to the hot springs, his hips pressed between her legs... no, he most certainly was not soft.</p><p>She unballed her fist and rested her hand on his chest. She let him carry her all the way through the cloth door and into his hut. He rested her on her feet and took the bundle from her hands. The fire had died down significantly, but he still added their towels and her bathing robe to the pile of drying clothes. Fuu placed the lantern out of the way, blowing it out.</p><p>"Want that tea or somethin'?" he asked, walking to the woodpile.</p><p>She didn't want tea. She wanted something much more primal. He was so rugged... but so handsome. She'd always thought so. Right from the first time she saw him, she'd wanted him. She wanted his eyes on her. Jin was stoic, pale, and perfect... but she had never been attracted to Jin. Mugen on the other hand... Mugen was the man she compared all other men to. The shadows cast by the firelight highlighted his muscular physique. Her body ached as she remembered how he made her feel earlier.</p><p>For the second time that day, she found it within herself to be bold.</p><p>"Mugen," she said softly. "I want you."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Mugen's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Damn. She wasn't making it easy to hold back. The quiver in her voice as she said those words, that she wanted him, made him yearn to hear her moaning his name again, louder. He wanted to make her tremble with desire like before in the hot spring.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder. She was looking at him so defiantly, daring him to do something about what she'd just said. Her eyes were so round and expressive. The dark red of her kimono highlighted her red, perfect lips. She was frowning, ever so slightly. The thought of her lips around his hard shaft flickered through his mind, instantly getting him hard.</p><p>"You shouldn't want me," he said roughly. "I'm not nearly good enough for you." He looked straight at her.</p><p>He wasn't expecting the affect his words had on her. She looked stricken. "That's not true." She had one hand over her heart as she spoke.</p><p>She stepped closer to him. He stood his ground. She looked up at him pleadingly. "Mugen, don't you understand? I lo—" he lunged for her and cut her off with a sudden kiss. A deep, rough kiss. He tugged her close by her Kimono. He knew what she wanted to say, but it almost hurt to hear it. He ran his thumb along the silk collar of her fine kimono. She shouldn't love him.</p><p>He pulled away from their kiss. "I can't buy you silk kimono's, Fuu." His voice was surly.</p><p>"I don't care about that! I don't want fancy things. I want you," she said. She looked so sure.</p><p>He wasn't really a man who liked to express himself with words. But he could show her what he felt.</p><p>He placed one hand on the back of her neck, gently pulling her closer. His other arm snaked around her waist. His lips were rough, demanding, on hers. "Say you want me again," he demanded between furious kisses.</p><p>"Mugen I ... I want you," she panted.</p><p>He pulled away from her, both hands cupping her face. "Are you sure, girlie? 'Cuz I'm only asking once. And this time I'm not holdin' back."</p><p>"Don't you dare hold back," she begged. Her fingertips played with the hem of his shirt. He shrugged out of his happi and in one fluid motion slipped his shirt off.</p><p>He kissed her again. She tasted sweet. Kami, what good had he ever done to deserve her. Her skin was soft under his roaming hand. He grasped her hips and pulled her close. As he entwined himself in her, he led her towards the futon. He wanted to take her there on the wooden floor, but he also wanted her to be comfortable... for the first time at least.</p><p>He roughly pulled her obi open as they moved, and it fell to the ground in a heap. He ran his broad hands under her kimono, up her figure, to her shoulders, and then lifted the fabric from her small frame. He let it fall to a heap of beautiful fabric on the floor behind her.</p><p>She looked suddenly nervous. There was only a white robe left separating him from her body.</p><p>He ran his fingers along her arms, lifting the wide white sleeves enough to see the dark outline of bruises in the low light. They were blooming on her arms from where he'd grabbed her earlier. When he looked further he saw more bruises forming where the asshole had grabbed her.</p><p>Anger throbbed in his chest suddenly. He didn't realize he'd grabbed her that hard. And he was furious that that Kazuto had ever touched her. He wanted to make her feel good, now. He wanted to make her feel everything.</p><p>She held the robe to her body with one hand pressed flat to her stomach. He could see her nipples hardened to peaks through the thin silk. She was blushing, deep red. He stepped back, admiring her, all of her, in the low light. They were beside the futon now. He wanted to lay her down and fuck her... But first he wanted to look at her.</p><p>He reached up, behind her, and slowly pulled her hairpins out, allowing her damp updo to fall. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders—framing her face, her cheekbones. Her smell wafted over to him. Feminine and delicate. Almonds and cherry blossoms. Intoxicating.</p><p>He put his hand over hers and moved it away from the hiyoku. He stared into her warm brown eyes as he pulled the final sash away from her waist. His heart pounded as the white robe opened. He slid his hands under the silk and Fuu moved her shoulders down to help it slide from her slim body.</p><p>She nearly took his breath away. She was perfect. The firelight cast a warm glow on her pale, creamy skin. With his calloused fingertips he touched her body. He ran his hands up her arms and she trembled under his touch. It made him yearn to hold her tighter. He touched her everywhere, relentlessly, and bent down to kiss her neck, then her collarbone. He kissed her breasts... He couldn't get enough of how soft her skin felt, of how she shuddered.</p><p>Her legs were shaking. Kami help him. He took pity on her and guided her down onto the futon. He kissed her lips again, one hand on her neck, the other tangled in her hair. He pushed her down hard and moved on top of her. She automatically spread her legs for him.</p><p>"Good girl," he said roughly. He held his body above her, but slowly he lowered himself. He could feel the warmth between her legs even through his shorts.</p><p>She gasped as she felt him press between her legs. He was rock hard, and the fabric of his shorts couldn't hide it. He ran his hand over her body, her breasts, playing with her nipples. He watching her face. He lowered his lips to her nipple and took it in his mouth, sucking and flicking with his tongue. She closed her eyes and arched her back under him. He was so turned on. Her writhing form underneath him unlocked something very primal in him. He wanted to be inside her.</p><p>He let his hand wander low as he continued to suck on her breast. His fingers found her dark, silky curls, and he stroked her sex.</p><p>"Mugen!" she gasped. He lifted his lips from her breast and kissed her lips, hard. With his knee he opened her legs more.</p><p>She obeyed and moved sensuously under his touch. He stroked her with two fingers, and his thumb rubbed her clit. Her pussy was dripping wet with arousal. He wanted to explore every part of her. Every minute it got harder to ignore his throbbing erection.</p><p>He couldn't hold back anymore, he slid a finger inside of her. She arched her back for him, pressing herself against his bare chest and allowing him even deeper access into her. She was hot and tight. She was his. He kissed her lips, then moved to her neck and kissed her warm skin, sucking on it. He wanted to mark her as his. </p><p>He thrust in and out of her opening with his hand and reveled in the little sounds she made. When he added a second finger, stretching her, she moaned in pleasure. The walls of her pussy were soft, and his fingers were slick. She was bucking lightly against him. He nipped her collarbone and then kissed his way down her body, all while continuing to finger her. He looked at her sweet face as he spread her legs with his hands.</p><p>"Mugen?" She began to sit up, and he looked her in the eyes as he licked her silky folds. He wrapped his arms under her legs and pulled her closer. She tasted sweet. She trembled in the sensation as he flicked her clit with his tongue. He licked up and down, and gently alternated between sucking on her clit and swirling his tongue around it. He slowly increased the pressure of his tongue on her. She began to move her body to the rhythm of his tongue.</p><p>He felt her fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him closer, as she began to tremble. "Oh, Mugen," she gasped. He sensed the waves of pleasure begin to roll over her. Her toes curled and she rocked her hips into him. Pride flared in his chest—he knew he was the first to ever make her feel that way. She came for him. </p><p>She lay panting and he pulled his mouth away from her. Without skipping a beat, he slipped out of his shorts, revealing his cock. Fuu's big eyes widened as she saw him. She almost looked scared. He was way too turned on to let her rest now though. He pulled her to her knees, and lay down where she had been. Fuu was facing him now, eyes wide, kneeling between his legs. She looked like a lost kitten, but it made him hotter. She really was a virgin.</p><p>"Lick me, Fuu," he demanded. Eager to please him, she bent down and took him in her small mouth. "Mmm," he said, laying his head back on the futon. He felt one of her small hands wrap around his shaft as her tongue worked on his tip, swirling around it. Her tongue was warm and wet and it felt damn good sliding on his shaft. She was only sucking on the head of his cock. He looked up again and admired the curve of her ass in the air. He grabbed the hair at the base of her neck and guided her. "Deeper, Fuu." She slid his cock into her mouth further and he threw his head back in appreciation. She began to suck him, bobbing up and down, moving her hand in unison. He felt waves of pleasure building in him. <em>Damn. She's a natural</em>.</p><p>He didn't want to come yet. So he pulled her forward on top of him, and then flipped them so that he was on top of her, spreading her legs again. He positioned himself at her entrance. She was breathing heavily in anticipation. He rubbed her wetness with his hard cock and looked into her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she looked deep into his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Fuu's POV </b>
</p><p> </p><p>His gaze looked dangerous. Hard. Excited. She knew he was about to take her. She ran her hands over his broad shoulders, down his muscular arms. She spread her legs for him and looked into his dark eyes. She trusted him. And she ached for him. She was ready.</p><p>He slowly thrust into her, watching her face as he slid in. She gasped and moved her hands to his thighs to hold him back. He was thick. He felt huge. And it hurt. It felt way different than his fingers had earlier. And he only had the tip in.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed her collarbone, then her lips. "Relax, Fuu," he whispered, almost gently.  She inhaled deep, the scent of him. Salt and musk. She exhaled, and relaxed her tense muscles.</p><p>He nearly growled as he thrust into her deeper. She grabbed the futon under her with both hands to anchor herself. He was nearly laying down on top of her now as he rocked into her body. He looked at her face intensely as he moved. She loved feeling his weight on her, being pinned under him. She wanted to be his.</p><p>He suddenly rose onto his knees and wrapped his arms under her thighs, grabbing her hips. He pulled her small body up to meet his powerful thrusts. She put her hands on his knees to brace herself. He was rocking wildly into her body, slamming into her. The low grunts he made as he fucked her heightened her arousal. She wanted him to enjoy her body.</p><p>"Mugen," she moaned.</p><p>"Fuck, you're tight, Fuu," he panted. "And wet." He pushed her back onto the futon and began to thrust into her, deep, with a regular rhythm. The friction as he pulled out and pushed in began to feel... good. Very good. Her heart fluttered under her breast and she felt like she was riding an amazing wave. She began to move her hips with him and it increased the pleasure and she grinded against him. She put her hands on his chest and felt his muscles ripple under her palms. Oh Kami. It was happening again... the deep pleasure. The building pleasure. Nerves about to fire.</p><p>"Mmmm," moaned Mugen. "That's good, Fuu."</p><p>She brought a hand up to her breast and cupped it, then traced her own warm skin in the low firelight. She was overwhelmed with feeling and her senses. She loved the smell of him. She loved his skin on her skin. She rocked her hips into each of Mugen's wild thrusts. He grabbed her wrists suddenly in his hands and stretched her arms up over head, pinning them down. He was strong. He devoured her body with his gaze, looking at her breasts bouncing under him, at the crevasses of her ribs, at the plains of her stomach. He looked at her greedily, like he wanted to claim her.</p><p>She managed to arch up and kiss his chest despite his weight holding her down. Then she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper with each thrust. She was at an edge. She wanted to jump into the chasm of pleasure with him.</p><p>"Damn, Fuu." He threw his head back and closed his eyes. She felt him start to pulse in her. Her body, her muscles, tightened around him in response and the pleasure rose in her as she climaxed again.</p><p>"Oh Mugen," she said as she released. Her rolling climax pushed Mugen over the edge, too. He moaned as he came inside her.</p><p>Mugen remained inside her for a long moment of pure pleasure and intimacy before pulling out and collapsing on top of her. His weight was welcome, and he was warm. She could feel his heart beating. He was drowsy, spent. She wondered if climaxing felt the same for both of them.. ethereal and wild. It felt for her like she was floating in the pleasure for a moment, riding an immense and ancient wave, then being engulfed in it for just a moment before it faded away, leaving her sleepy and calm.</p><p>He moved his hands from her wrists and entwined his fingers with hers. She felt a little bruised, and his stubble had scratched her face and her neck, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be walking right tomorrow morning... but she was happy. She looked at Mugen's face, and brought her hand down to trace his scarred eyebrow.</p><p>"Finally, Fuu." He squeezed her hand. "You're mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Letting Her Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Mugen and Fuu wake and have morning sex before Mugen takes a job for the day. Fuu spends the morning at the market, talking to villagers, and learning about what Mugen's been up to in year he's been living in the seaside town. In the afternoon, Fuu and Sayo sneak away, but tensions rise again when Kazuto finds them and confronts Fuu again. Violence ensues, leading to the swift departure of Sayo from the town. Mugen and Fuu must decide their next steps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew! Okay, sorry not sorry that this is so long haha! I decided to add this chapter because there was some interest in it :) </p><p>Warnings: This chapter is explicit! There are multiple lemony scenes, and definite violence (implied attempted sexual violence, as well as lots of physical violence). Underage readers please avert your eyes! </p><p>I really hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Fuu’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuu awoke close to dawn in Mugen’s arms, tucked against his chest. The first notes of morning danced in the air as the birds exchanged songs. She could hear the gentle rustle of leaves in the morning breeze and muted thuds on the wooden roof from a bird hopping around. She smiled and cuddled up closer to Mugen. Her kimono was partially drawn overtop of them—he must have pulled it over them sometime in the night. Embers still glowed from the hearth, but did nothing to keep the cool air at bay. She felt cold everywhere that wasn’t touching Mugen. She tucked her face against him and listened to his strong heartbeat.</p><p>She had slept so sound. She wanted to stay like this, free from everything—from danger, from responsibilities, from her gnawing hunger.</p><p>Fuu lifted her hand and traced circles on the hard muscles of his chest. So many scars… many of them familiar. Her fingers found the scar from Sara. Even back then, she couldn’t bear it, the thought of Mugen touching Sara, holding her. So, she’d sent Jin with Sara instead. Mugen was the one she didn’t want to part with. It was always Mugen. Always.</p><p>She remembered all of the women Mugen had tried to bed throughout their journey in excruciating detail. One particular woman floated to the top of her mind, lingering. Yatsuha, the lady ninja. Fuu was positive she wasn’t meant to hear Yatsuha’s words to her vassal that afternoon, years ago… but she heard them, nonetheless. She heard Yatsuha say she was “going to marry Mugen once both their journeys were over.”</p><p>Mugen started to stir beside her. She watched him wake in the warm glow of morning as the sun rose in the sky. She wondered what he was feeling. Did he realize that he held her the whole night through?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mugen’s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He woke feeling calm. Fuu was in his arms, and he started to trace circles on her back as he willed himself awake.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, she was the first thing he saw. He moved his hands to her side, running them up and down her soft skin.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered to his, and she smiled. She was… breathtaking. Her hair fell around her shoulders, thick and dark and slightly messy from their evening activities.</p><p>He inhaled deep, rubbing his eyes. He’d never slept with a woman. He’d fucked plenty, more than he could count, but he never slept beside them. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but this was something he’d wanted for years—to wake up with Fuu.</p><p>“Mugen,” whispered Fuu. “Good morning.”</p><p>Mugen pushed her dark hair from her features, running his fingers down her cheek, her jaw.</p><p>Her cheeks flushed. “How… did you sleep?”</p><p>He rolled onto his back and yawned. “Like a rock.” He lifted his arms up, stretching.</p><p>Fuu gently climbed on top of him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms lightly around his head, fingers playing with his unruly hair. His body reacted immediately to her naked figure pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her, running them up and down her slender back.</p><p>“Mugen,” she said, eyes cast down.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I want to ask you something.”</p><p>“Alright,” he said.</p><p>“Did that woman ever find you?”  </p><p>Mugen instinctively felt that this line of questioning was a trap. “What woman?”</p><p>“You know, Yatsuha.” Fuu lifted her big brown eyes to meet his gaze. “The ninja woman… from the brothel.”</p><p>Mugen stared at her, expressionless. “Why are ya askin’?”</p><p>“Because… I heard her say she was going to marry you.”</p><p>Mugen moved a hand from her back to his face and rubbed his chin.  </p><p>“Mugen?” she asked when he didn’t answer. Her voice was small.</p><p>“Yeah, she found me."</p><p>Fuu pushed away from his chest, rising to look him in the eyes. “And?”</p><p>“And what?”</p><p>“And what happened!”</p><p>“She wasn’t lyin’ about wantin’ ta marry me.”</p><p>“And?” He could tell from her expression that she was determined to pluck this information from him, no matter how long it took.</p><p>“And I wasn’t interested.”</p><p>“But, did you…” she trailed off, looking away from him.</p><p>“Spit it out, Girlie.”</p><p>“Did you love her?” she looked at him helplessly, as if his answer had the power to break her.</p><p>Mugen looked into her eyes. “No,” he growled.</p><p>“Did you fuck her?”</p><p>“You really wanna know?”</p><p>Fuu set her jaw and nodded. “Yes, I want to know.” Her voice was firm.</p><p>Mugen pulled her back down to his chest. “No, I didn’t.”</p><p>The tension flowed from her muscles. “Why not?” she asked.</p><p>“You tellin’ me you <em>wanted</em> me to fuck her?”</p><p>He could feel the heat from Fuu’s cheeks on his chest. “No!” she said quickly. “It’s just… she was pretty. And assertive. And… strong.”</p><p>Mugen rolled them over, trapping Fuu underneath him. He kissed her collarbone. His lips were dry against her soft skin. “Ya, she wasn’t really my type.”</p><p>Fuu hit his chest lightly. “You didn’t think that when you tried to sleep with her at that brothel!”</p><p>Mugen grinned wolfishly as his skin pressed against hers. Her body was responding to his weight. “Yeah, well. I want a woman to fuck me, not fight me.” He leaned down and kissed her neck, licking up to her earlobe and taking it in his mouth.</p><p>Fuu gasped and squirmed under him. But still, she questioned him. “It didn’t seem that way back then.”</p><p>Mugen laughed—he was amused. She was all fire this morning. But he wanted her to channel this passion a different way. Desire rose in him. He wanted her to feel heat between her legs. “Damn, Fuu. I’m flattered.”</p><p>A vein popped out in her forehead as she clenched her teeth. “You’re <em>flattered</em>?”</p><p>“Ya. You’re so damn jealous right now—it’s flatterin’.”</p><p>“Jealous!” She looked away, fuming. Her hands were pushing against his chest.</p><p>“Fuu,” he said, grabbing her wrists and holding her to him.</p><p>She looked back at him, surprised by the unusually gentle tone of his voice.</p><p>“You’re right.” He grinned. “She was hot.”</p><p>“Ugh, get off me!” she exclaimed. Fuu bristled against him, trying to free herself, but he raised her arms above her head again, pinning her as easily as the night before.</p><p>“But you…” he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “You’re beautiful.” His voice was husky. He ran one hand down her side, feeling the dip of her waist, the flare of her hips.</p><p>She went weak at his words and turned her face back to his. Her delicate features were highlighted by the first beams of light slipping through the cracks in the walls of the hut. Her eyes were the colour of caramel. He spread her legs easily with his knee, and she let out a little moan as she felt his hardness between her legs. Rubbing himself on her warm folds, he grinned—she was wet for him, ready for him. Her eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>“And you’re right about her bein’ strong, too.” Mugen growled and tightened his grip on her wrists. “But I like bein’ able ta hold you right where I want you.”</p><p>She opened her mouth slightly as if to speak, but Mugen claimed her lips before she could ask anymore questions and rocked himself into her.</p><p>She moaned as he entered her, arching her back and moving her hips to help him in.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, she’s just as tight as last night. Maybe tighter. </em>
</p><p>Pleasure and pain flashed across her features as he thrusted. He took pity on her and rocked back until he sat with his legs crossed. As he moved, he pulled her body up with him in his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips so that she straddled him. Her hands were on his chest, and she looked at him wide-eyed. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her down, guiding her onto his manhood.</p><p>He tucked his face into the cradle of her neck as her body gave into his. He alternated between kissing and nipping her supple skin—pleasure and pain, pleasure and pain. Two feelings that were interwoven for Mugen.</p><p>She smelled sweet and felt warm. Her hair rippled down her back, shining in the beams of sunlight. His hands roamed her body as she moved up and down on him. She threw her head back in pleasure as he lifted her hips higher and pulled her down. Her legs twined around his hips and she bounced up and down with his movements.</p><p>He moved his hands to cup her bottom, lifting her even higher before bringing her body down—hard—against his own. He crashed his lips against hers. She bounced on him, one of her hands sliding down to her folds, rubbing her pleasure spot. She ground her hips against him as she moved. He moved his mouth to her breasts, taking one of her sensitive pink nipples in his mouth. She moaned as he sucked.</p><p>He could feel his own pleasure rising in him. He couldn’t help it, she felt so good. Her walls pressed tigher around him now as he met each bounce of her body with an upward thrust. She was panting as she pressed her delicate clit. Fuu rolled her hips against his and arched her back in pure bliss when she peaked. He gripped her hips firmly and held her down on him as he spilled himself into her.</p><p>Mugen held her in his lap for a moment, but then lay down, breathing heavily. Fuu lifted herself from him and collapsed beside him. He stroked her skin and wished he could spend the entire morning with her. But he was bothered the fact that he could feel her ribs under his hand so easily. He needed to make some money today so they could eat well tonight.</p><p>Mugen waited for his breath to slow, his heart to calm from it’s erratic beat, and then he stood.</p><p>Fuu watched him stand, stretch, and dress.</p><p>“Where are you going?” she asked, pulling her kimono close to her body and wrapping it around her for warmth in his absence.</p><p>“Boat leaves one hour after sunrise.”</p><p>“Oh… you’re working today?”</p><p>“Ya.” He grabbed his sword and swung it across his back.</p><p>Fuu kneeled and wrapped her arms around herself. “When will you be back?”</p><p>“Hard ta say. Maybe late afternoon.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He moved to leave, but stopped in the doorway. “Hey,” he said, looking back at her sternly. “Stay away from that guy.”</p><p>Fuu nodded and watched him go.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuu’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuu moved to stand when Mugen left, but found herself sore in places she didn’t know could even be sore. She pouted. <em>How can something that feels so good leave me aching like this?</em> She rubbed her muscles—starting with her shoulders and arms. Then she massaged her hips and thighs until they relaxed.</p><p>After dressing, brushing her hair, and washing her face, she busied herself by poking around his hut, evaluating his possessions. She wanted to do something for him. <em>Maybe I’ll make him a meal! </em>He had everything she needed—firewood, a good pot, the river nearby for water. She found a single cooking knife; the blade was slightly dull but she could sharpen it easily.</p><p><em>I just need to get us some food...</em> she went to her travel bag, and opened the secret pocket that she’d sewn in one night, where she kept her savings. <em>What should we have… maybe a rice and fish soup!</em> She pulled out some coins, a mix of larger and smaller ones, until she had about 50 mon. That would surely buy them a good meal for the night. Outside, there was a basket around the back of the hut, near a large stack of firewood.</p><p>Crickets chirped from the grass as she walked, basket in hand, to the village. She stopped and looked up at the sky to let the sun warm her face. Even though it was late in the summer, the weather was warm. At first she was nervous that the villagers would recognize her, but aside from a couple of knowing looks from the fishermen who had been in the restaurant the night before, nobody really noticed her. The village was bustling—it was one of the only stops on the way to a bigger city, so it got plenty of foot traffic.</p><p>The produce market was at the centre of the village. The earthy smell of vegetables, dirt still on, made her happy. Everything smelled like either the earth or the sea. She approached the first stall and bartered for a good-sized bag of rice. At the next ones, she acquired some fresh cabbage, some earthy mushrooms, onions, and some carrots. There was even fresh fish ready to purchase already—of which she bought two, wrapped in seaweed, which she would use instead of salt for the soup. She had even spotted some herbs growing freely in the field by Mugen’s hut earlier that she planned to collect and add to the soup, too.</p><p>Then she saw a stall with overflowing baskets of tangerines. Fuu’s stomach growled loud enough for the vendor to break into a grin.</p><p>“Are you interested in these fresh, delicious tangerines?” asked the farmer.</p><p>“They look delicious! But I’m afraid I don’t have any money left. I’m sorry. Maybe I’ll come back later!”</p><p>Fuu was about to move on when a stranger clasped his hand on her shoulder. It looked like one of the sailors from the restaurant the night before.</p><p>“This girl’s takin’ care of Mugen.” The man grinned at the farmer.</p><p>“Really?” said the farmer, “Mugen’s my go-to guard to hire when I travel to other markets! Please go ahead and take a couple, dear. The man reached out and placed two large tangerines in her hand. “Give him one will ya?”</p><p><em>Mugen is someone’s go-to guy? That’s something I never would have heard three years ago. </em>She put the tangerines in her basket and smiled. “Thank you!”</p><p>She turned to walk away, and the sailor fell into step beside her, arm still around her shoulders.</p><p>“So, you manage to tame Mugen or what?” He looked her up and down.</p><p>Fuu went red. “I, uh… well I wouldn’t say that,” she said, stumbling over her words.</p><p>“Name’s Ikuo,” he said. “Man, you caused a stir last night!” He looked at her. “But it makes sense, two guys fightin’ over a pretty thing like you.” His hand suddenly started dropping from her shoulder, down her back.</p><p>“Down, dog!” called a woman, running up to him and hitting him on the shoulder. It was the waitress from last night. “You don’t want to get in a fight with Mugen, now do you? Hate to break it to you, but you'd lose.”</p><p>“Oh calm down Aki, I was just talkin’ to her,” Ikuo said.</p><p>“Talking? So tell me, what were you trying to say with your hand?” Fuu asked, glaring at him.</p><p>Aki laughed and Ikuo raised his arms in defeat.</p><p>“I should thank you!” Aki said, turning to Fuu, “you sure kept the town entertained with that scuffle. That guy you were with was quite the piece of work, though. Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m okay!” she replied. “Truly.”</p><p>“So… how long have you known Mugen?” Aki asked. “Looks like you two didn’t just meet last night.”</p><p>Fuu was taken aback at the curiosity of these strangers surrounding Mugen… <em>I guess he made some friends, too. </em>“I’ve known him almost four years. But this is the first I’ve seen him in a long time,” she admitted.</p><p>“Oh, so you two were just catchin’ up! Just old friends then?” asked Ikuo, hope in his eyes.</p><p>Aki snorted. “Don’t be an idiot Ikuo,” she said pointing to Fuu’s neck, “friends don’t give friends hickeys.”</p><p>Fuu gasped and brought her hand to her neck, pulling up the collar of her Kimono to hide the bruise.</p><p>“So, you making a meal for Mugen?” she asked Fuu, looking at the basket she carried.</p><p>“Yes… It’s the least I could do since he let me stay with him,” Fuu replied.  </p><p>“You better watch your back!” she said to Fuu, winking.</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Fuu.</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t know? Lots of jealous girls around here—mostly women that Mugen kicked outta bed the second they finished fucking,” Aki said.</p><p>Fuu looked down at the basket, suddenly feeling very foolish. </p><p>“Well I’m off,” said Aki. “You better come with me Ikuo,” she said, grabbing him by the ear.</p><p>Fuu gave them a little wave as they left. She headed back to Mugen’s hut, but her heart felt heavier than it had in the morning. She decided to go through with making his meal, even if he would think it was stupid. After all, it meant she would get to eat something yummy, too. She stopped to pick some parsley by his hut that was growing wild. It reminded her of him, in it’s wildness, in it’s stubbornness to survive.</p><p>She filled the pot with water, and slices of carrots, onion, and herbs. She got to work pulling all the meat from the fish bones and then added the bones and every part of the fish she didn’t want to eat to the stock. She cleaned Mugen’s hut as the stock boiled, folding the clothes he’d laid to dry up neatly and putting them away. She found that he even had a patchwork blanket for the futon. It was nearing autumn, and so she folded the blanket at the foot of the bed for them to use that night rather than her kimono.</p><p>Once early afternoon progressed to late afternoon, Fuu poured the stock from the pot into a bowl. She discarded the fish bones and boiled veggies from the pot and rinsed it. Then she poured the broth back into the pot and added neatly sliced vegetables, the seaweed, and the herbs. Last, she added a hearty amount of rice and fish to the soup.</p><p>She prepared everything as much as she possibly could, even bringing up a bucket of water from the river to use to wash the dishes after dinner. When she was done, she stood and wiped her brow.</p><p><em>What should I do now?</em> She decided she wanted to see Mugen's return to the docks, and maybe walk with him back. She piled enough wood on the fire for the soup to continue cooking. Then she cleansed herself, and headed down to the docks.</p><p>To get to the docks, she had to pass through the market again. She rounded a corner to head towards the sea, but when she saw the vendors lining the street, she scurried backwards, hand pressed to her chest. Unlike the produce section of the market she had visited earlier, this street was lined with merchants selling wares, not farmers selling produce.</p><p>Sayo and Kazuto were there, stall set up, with some of their fine clothes elegantly displayed. They were trying—unsuccessfully—to catch the attention of passersby. Sayo looked completely out of her element. There was a reason the family had hired Fuu to model and sell clothes. Sayo, the only daughter of the family, was a talented seamstress—but she was incredibly shy.</p><p>Sayo stood beside Kazuto, looking at the ground. Fuu slipped between the shops and houses, taking the back way over to their stall. From an alleyway between two houses, she could clearly see Sayo, who was still looking at the ground. Fuu glanced around and picked up a small rock. She rolled the rock towards Sayo, hoping to get her attention. Fuu cursed quietly when instead of gently rolling in front of Sayo, the rock pelted her ankle.</p><p>Sayo jolted upright at the feeling, then looked at the rock. She lifted her eyes from the ground and looked around to find what had caused the rock to hit her. When Sayo finally looked behind her, down the alley, her eyes lit up at the sight of Fuu.</p><p>Fuu motioned for Sayo to come to her, then she ducked behind the building again.</p><p>Sayo turned to her brother and said something, and he waved her off. He was trying to get the attention of a group of ladies passing by.</p><p>“Fuu!” Sayo whispered when she reached her.</p><p>Fuu gasped when she saw Sayo’s face. There was a bruise on her cheek, pink fading into a deep purple.</p><p>Fuu took Sayo’s hands in hers and led her away from Kazuto. They headed for the edge of the village, to the hill that looked out over the bay.</p><p>“Sayo, what happened?” asked Fuu as they walked.</p><p>Sayo’s eyes clouded over. “Kazuto… he was just so mad last night.”</p><p>“He hit you?” Fuu’s hands balled to fists.</p><p>“Yes… because I defended you,” Sayo said. “I don’t know what got into him. I guess he was just drunk,” she said.</p><p>Fuu stared at her friend, speechless. They had arrived at the hilltop now, and they sat down.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m fine. It was just one blow.” Sayo looked out to sea. “And he apologized after.”</p><p>Fuu felt sick. She wished she could brush off his behavior as easily as Sayo, be as forgiving. But Fuu had a feeling that it wasn’t because he was drunk that he acted the way he did. Something was deeply wrong with that man. Fuu wished that she could go back in time and take Sayo with her to stay with Mugen last night. </p><p>"So that man, Mugen…” Sayo asked, “was he one of the two swordsmen you journeyed with?”</p><p>Fuu smiled, her eyes sparkling. “Yes. The rough one.”</p><p>“And you… spent the night together?” Sayo asked.</p><p>“Yes...” replied Fuu. “Can you believe it?”</p><p>“Well I knew there must be someone you were holding out for!” Sayo said. “I’m happy you found him.” Sayo’s voice was happy, but her eyes were sad. Fuu didn’t want to speak of her happiness when Sayo was clearly upset.</p><p>“How are sales?” Fuu asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“Terrible… we haven’t sold a single item!” Sayo fidgeted with her hands. “Maybe… maybe you could consider coming back to help?”</p><p>“Sayo...” Fuu grabbed Sayo’s hand. “I can’t.”</p><p>“Oh, please, Fuu!”</p><p>“I can’t come back.” Fuu was firm, and Sayo looked like she was about to burst into tears.</p><p>“But, I’ll help you in another way,” Fuu relented. “I’ll teach you some of what I know, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Sayo pouted.</p><p>“First off, I noticed that Kazuto’s laid out only the finer clothes?"</p><p>“Yes. He said that since they are worth more they’ll make us the most money.”</p><p>“Kazuoto is short-sighted,” said Fuu. “That might be true at a market in the city, with lots of rich people around, but do these people look like they can afford silk to you?”</p><p>Sayo tilted her head as she thought. “No, I suppose not.”</p><p>“Display the practical fabrics we brought—the linen and the cotton. Fabrics people won’t be afraid to get dirty.”</p><p>Sayo contemplated Fuu’s words. “Okay, I’ll make the garments in those fabrics!”</p><p>Fuu shook her head. “You’ll have more luck selling the fabric in pieces large enough for women to make their own clothes for their children—with a little extra than necessary, so there is some left for patches, or if their children grow.”</p><p>“What? Really? Isn’t it so much easier for people if I had their garments ready to go for them?”</p><p>“Sayo, you are a talented seamstress! But your fine stitching would run the price up too much for this town. Let people make their own, for their own purposes.”</p><p>Sayo nodded along with what Fuu was saying.</p><p>“I think you could also sell your scraps of fabric. Lot’s of people need little bits to repair their patchwork quilts and towels.”</p><p>“Is there any hope of selling our finer clothes?” Sayo asked.</p><p>“If you want to sell the silk kimonos here… the best bet is probably the wives of ship captains.”</p><p>“How will I know who those women are?”</p><p>“Well, they’ll be wearing nice clothes already. New clothes. They’ll have maids to shop for them, so they probably won’t have baskets on them.”</p><p>“I never considered that,” said Sayo.</p><p>Fuu grabbed her hands. “And you should model a little bit—show off how beautiful new clothes can be!”</p><p>“No,” said Sayo, shaking her head. “I can’t model.”</p><p>“But it’s the best way to get men to buy fabric for their wives!” Fuu protested.</p><p>“I can’t!” Sayo blushed at the thought.</p><p>“You can, and I’ll show you!”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mugen’s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>From the ship, nearing the dock, they could see the hill. Even Mugen had to admit it was a beautiful sight, with hints of orange and red coming through in the foliage. Autumn was coming, alright.</p><p>“Oi, Mugen!” called Teiji, “isn’t that girl on the hill the one from last night?”</p><p>Mugen looked closer. Of course, there was Fuu, strutting at the top of the hill with another woman sitting in the grass beside her. Fuu’s hands were on her hips, and she tossed her head back over her shoulder to look at the other woman. She appeared to be demonstrating something.</p><p>Then her demeanor changed, and Fuu transformed into a shy woman with an obedient demeanor, her hands folded in front of her and head slightly bowed. The other girl was clapping and laughing at something Fuu said.</p><p>“You lucky bastard,” said Teiji, shoving him. “Where the hell can I find a woman like that.”</p><p>Mugen ignored the question. He could see another figure on the hill now. <em>Damn! It’s that asshole from last night. </em></p><p>“Oh Shit!” said Teiji beside him. “You better go—now!”</p><p>Sayo’s laugher immediately stopped as the figure approached. She rose and stood beside Fuu, and Fuu crossed her arms as he neared.</p><p>The hill disappeared from view as the ship rounded the base of the hill and followed the curve towards the docks.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it, Fuu! </em>
</p><p>He was close enough to the dock that he could just make it if he took a running start. He backed up and ran. He leapt onto the railing and propelled himself forward to the dock, landing with a thud. He took off towards the hill, cursing under his breath.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuu’s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sayo, come back here,” snapped Kazuto.</p><p>“But she’s just helping me!” protested Sayo.</p><p>“Helping you?” he snarled, “how could this whore possibly help you?”</p><p>“She’s teaching me to model so we can increase our sales,” Sayo said, her voice small. Sayo clutched onto Fuu’s arm.</p><p>“Really?” he scowled at Fuu. “To me it looks like she’s parading herself on a hill for everyone to look at. She belongs in a brothel window.”</p><p>Sayo looked shocked. “How can you say that, Kazuto?”</p><p>He stomped towards them, glaring at Fuu. “And another thing. You should return your clothing immediately, Fuu—I don’t want you associated with our products.”</p><p>Fuu turned white. “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“Take them off now,” he demanded.</p><p>“But I paid for these clothes myself!”</p><p>Sayo stepped between them, spreading her arms in front of Fuu protectively. “Stop this, Kazuto!”</p><p>Kazuto shoved her to the side, and Sayo fell to the ground—hard. </p><p>“You’re insane,” said Fuu. “What, are you just going to take the clothes off my back?” Fuu’s eyes were wide as he reached for her, but she stood her ground.</p><p>“You got it, princess,” he jeered. Kazuto grabbed her arm, and she tried to push him away, but he was a stocky man with a lot of weight behind his movements. With his free hand he grabbed her obi, ripping it from her body.</p><p>Fuu slapped him across the face, but he ignored the impact as if her slap was nothing more than a small annoyance. He grabbed her other arm, attempting to hold her still. Fuu bent and bit his forearm with as much power as her jaw could muster.</p><p>He whipped his arm from her and leapt away. “You bitch,” he screamed. He lunged forward again, grabbed the collar of her kimono, and tore it open.</p><p>Fuu sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep the fabric closed.</p><p>He lifted his other arm and towered over her, moving to strike.</p><p>Fuu raised her hands to her head to defend herself, preparing for the imminent blow… but it never came.</p><p>She heard a great thud. She looked up to see Kazuto on his knees in front of her, his eyes wide and searching. He coughed and moved his lips but all she could hear was great gurgles. He reached his arms towards her, but the motion unbalanced him.</p><p>He fell forwards onto the grass and Fuu scrambled backwards so she wouldn’t get trapped underneath him. Behind him stood Sayo, breathing heavily. Sayo’s sewing shears protruded from the side of his neck, buried to the handle. Blood poured from the wound, soaking the fine blue silk robes he wore, tainting them purple. Kazuto gurgled something incoherent as he writhed on the ground, his arm still twitching towards her. But then, after a long moment, he fell silent, and his body stilled.  </p><p>Behind Sayo stood Mugen, sword drawn, face hard and expressionless. Beside Mugen stood one of his shipmates who Fuu assumed had followed Mugen. The man looked dumfounded; he must have witnessed the whole ordeal. She grabbed at the ground until she felt her obi and turned around, tying it as quick as possible. Then she stood.</p><p>“Sayo,” said Fuu, looking at her friend. "Are you ok?"</p><p>Sayo fell to her knees, looking at her hands. “I’m…” she gasped for air. “I’m sorry Fuu,” she said, crying. “I lied earlier. He didn’t just hit me once last night. He beat me for a long time, and then tried to…” her voice trailed off.</p><p>“Oh Sayo,” Fuu said, horrified. She went to Sayo and dropped down beside her, putting her arm around her friend’s shoulders, comforting her.</p><p>“Fuu, when I saw him standing over you… I just wanted to stop him from hurting you.”</p><p>“Yeah, you stopped that bastard alright,” Mugen said, scowling.</p><p>Mugen and his shipmate walked to the body. With his foot, Mugen rolled him over. He was dead. Mugen pulled the shears from Kazuto’s neck and handed them back to Sayo.</p><p>As if on the same page, Mugen and Teiji rolled Kazuto down the hill, onto the rocky shore. There, they stripped him of his fine clothes, burying them under a large rock. Fuu had a feeling they were trying to make sure Kazuto’s body wasn’t easily identifiable as the clothing merchant. Then they rolled him into the sea. </p><p>“What have I just done?” Sayo sobbed.</p><p>Fuu just held Sayo to her chest and stroked her hair. For once, Fuu really had no words. She watched Mugen and his shipmate climb back up the hill.</p><p>“Fuu, what do I do?” sobbed Sayo again, looking for guidance.</p><p>“You did nothin’ wrong,” offered Mugen’s shipmate. “He was attackin’ you two.”</p><p>“But what do I do now?” she sobbed, clutching onto Fuu. Fuu held her close and looked up at Mugen for help.</p><p>Mugen’s arms were crossed. “Nothin’. You go home and don’t tell anyone ‘bout this. Say he disappeared.”</p><p>“Yes, you should head home right now,” Fuu said, agreeing with Mugen.</p><p>“Will you come back, too?” Sayo asked Fuu. Fuu felt Mugen’s eyes on her, waiting for her answer. </p><p>Fuu shook her head. “I can’t.”</p><p>“But I… I can’t travel alone. It’s illegal.” Sayo sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>“Simple! We’ll hire someone to travel with you, Sayo,” Fuu said.</p><p>Mugen’s shipmate stepped forward. “I can go wit ya. I’ve got quite a few days off before the next big fishin’ trip.”</p><p>“Really?” said Sayo, sniffling. “We didn’t make any sales yet so I don’t have any money to pay you with… but could I pay you with some fabric?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I could use a new shirt.”</p><p>Fuu helped Sayo stand.</p><p>“I’ll help you collect your things, Sayo,” Fuu offered.</p><p>Together they all walked back to the market. The stall was already packed up by Kazuto for the evening, with the wares moved back to the inn.</p><p>Fuu moved close to Mugen. “Is she safe with him?” she whispered.</p><p>“Teiji? Yeah, she’ll be fine.” he kept his eyes forward.  </p><p>Fuu went with Sayo into the inn while Teiji and Mugen loaded the wagon. Fuu closed the door behind them, and sat on the edge of Sayo’s bed. She watched Sayo collect all her things—her hairbrush, her mirror, her travel bag.</p><p>Sayo pulled out a soft bundle from her bag and walked up to Fuu. “This is for you.”</p><p>“No, please! I don’t need anything,” Fuu protested.</p><p>“Please, take it. I was going to give it to you as a gift to mark our second year of friendship since I don’t know your birthday… but I think you could use it now.” Sayo looked pointedly at Fuu's ruined kimono.</p><p>Reluctantly, Fuu took the bundle. “Thank you, Sayo.”</p><p>Then they went outside. Mugen was holding the rope of the mule, and Teiji was just finishing attaching the small wagon to the harness. The wares were already covered with a large cotton tarp.</p><p>Fuu looked at the sky. The sun was still high—they could get pretty far still before nightfall.</p><p>Sayo embraced Fuu.</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong, Sayo,” Fuu whispered to her friend, squeezing her tight.  </p><p>Sayo gulped, then nodded.</p><p>“Don’t forget that,” said Fuu. Then she let Sayo go.  </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mugen’s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mugen watched Sayo and Teiji disappear down the main road. When they were out of sight, he turned and started walking back towards the docks. There was probably still some work to be done, plus he wanted to get paid now, so they could leave tomorrow, too. And he needed some time to sort himself out.</p><p>He was furious—the image of Kazuto ripping the clothing from Fuu and her cowering below him just waiting for him to hit her was seared into his mind. He had wanted to wipe that man off the earth. He was angry Sayo got to him first. He was angry Fuu got tangled up with those two again. He was just angry, and he needed to let it pass. He was worried he would say the wrong thing to Fuu right now. Lash out, and ruin what was just getting started.</p><p>Fuu trailed behind him. “Mugen. Should… you leave too, like Sayo?” Fuu asked, struggling to keep up beside him. He slowed his pace a little to let her catch her breath.</p><p>“Ya. We should leave,” he said, voice rough.</p><p>Fuu looked up him when he said the words “we,” her eyes brimming with emotion.</p><p>It made the feelings brewing inside him flare. He was boiling. He couldn’t bear the thought that he could have lost her so easily. That man had been out of his mind. He had no idea what Kazuto would have done to Fuu if Sayo hadn’t stopped him. All it would have taken was him to push her down the hill and her to tumble down and hit her head on the rocks, and she would have been gone. He looked at her—her beautiful kimono was torn in multiple places, and her hair was falling from her pins. She talked big but she was so delicate.</p><p>“Go back to the hut, Fuu,” he ordered.</p><p>She stopped, bringing one hand to her heart. “But Mugen…”</p><p>“I said go back!”</p><p>She looked lost, like all the breath had left her body. Her arms were wrapped around a bundle that Sayo had given her, and she pulled it closer to her body in response.</p><p><em>God I suck at this</em>. He scratched his head. “Fuu.” He stepped towards her, putting his hands firmly on her shoulders. He tried to make his voice soft. “You can’t come with me to the docks like this.”</p><p>For the first time, she looked down at her attire—taking in her ripped and torn kimono, her collar hanging open and askew from the struggle with Kazuto. Mugen pulled the fabric up to cover her collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, quick and rough, then pushed her away and continued towards the docks without looking back at her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuu’s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fuu held the bundle Sayo had given her close to her chest as she hurried back to Mugen’s hut. Once inside, she tucked it in her bag.</p><p>She spread the wood in the hearth to decrease the heat. The soup was definitely ready now, and she wanted to keep it warm without overcooking it.</p><p>Her body felt sore all over, and her heart felt heavy. <em>Mugen was so cold to me.</em> She felt chilled right to the bone.</p><p>She knew it was wrong, but she was happy Kazuoto was dead. <em>I had no idea he would hurt Sayo. If I had known that, I wouldn’t have left her with him. </em></p><p>She grabbed her bathing things and ran to the hot springs, tears sliding down her cheeks the entire way. Would she ever see Sayo again? It felt almost like when she had left Jin and Mugen the first time. Was it even worth it to have friends when it opened you up to this much pain?</p><p>Was any of this worth it? <em>Being with Mugen again… is it worth it?</em></p><p>She had stopped crying by the time that she reached the hot springs. Two elderly women were there, already bathing, chatting idly and laughing with each other. They looked like long-time friends.</p><p>She changed into her bathing robe and entered the warm embrace of the water. She thought back to all the time she had spent laughing with Sayo. All the secrets they’d swapped. She’d even told Sayo about Mugen and Jin, about her travels. <em>Even if we never meet again… I am glad we were friends. </em></p><p>She held her breath and sunk under the water, enveloping herself in warmth. Did Kazuto deserve to die, though? If Sayo had stabbed him in any other place but the neck with her small shears… he would have lived. She thought it was a strange coincidence that it was Fuu who had given her the fancy shears as a gift. It seemed... fated. But still, she didn’t know if Sayo was strong enough to bear what she’d done.</p><p>She rose from the water and inhaled the sweet smelling air. Fuu massaged her muscles in the warm water until the tension was released. She laid her head back against one of the rocks.</p><p>
  <em>It’s not my fault. </em>
</p><p>As she thought it, she was overcome with a feeling of release. She knew in her heart it was true. That it was right for Kazuto to be gone from this world—both her and Sayo free from him. It was right to be with Mugen again. And it wasn’t her fault things had ended up this way. It wasn't Sayo's either. The burden of what happened rested squarely on Kazuto's shoulders. She washed until she was cleaner than she’d ever been, until she felt light again. </p><p>When she returned to the hut after cleansing, she opened her travel bag to fish out her old pink kimono. It was very old, but it was clean. Instead, her hand hit the package from Sayo. She pulled it out. <em>Should I open it now? </em>It was wrapped with a cotton ribbon. Fuu moved to sit near the fire, and tentatively unravelled the ribbon and unwrapped the cotton cloth.</p><p>“Oh,” she gasped. “Oh, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>Sitting in her lap was a bundle of fine linen. She picked it up. The kimono was cream coloured, with deep burnt orange at the bottom. Autumn trees were embroidered in varying shades of black, gold, and orange in a diagonal pattern. Beautiful orangey-red flowers bloomed across the fabric, growing smaller towards the collar. The beautiful, burnt orange colour lined the collar and the sleeves. There was also a black and gold-coloured obi. She knew Sayo had sewn the design herself.</p><p>It was almost too beautiful to wear. But it was linen—much more practical than her torn and tattered silk, and it would take her some time to repair the silk kimono anyways. She slipped out of the silk kimono and put on this one from Sayo, admiring the quality and fit. </p><p>Then, she settled in to wait for Mugen to return. But soon she grew restless, and decided to venture out to meet him as he came back. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mugen’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was almost dusk when Mugen was able to return. His pocket was a little heavier with the wages he collected. It would be enough to get them started on their way.</p><p>Fuu met him at the bridge over the river. He kept on, walking past her, continuing towards the hut.</p><p>They were almost in front of the hut before she couldn’t hold back anymore. “Mugen,” she said.</p><p>“What?” he growled, turning around to face her.</p><p>“Are you… mad at me?” her eyes were shining in the low light.</p><p>He gave her a smouldering look. “I told ya to stay away from that guy, Fuu.”</p><p>“But I didn’t go to him!”</p><p>“You didn’t listen!” His voice was raw with emotion. “He could've hurt you.”</p><p>“But Mugen…”</p><p>He turned and slammed his hand against the doorframe of the hut. “You were being a stupid bitch, you know that?” His voice was rough and cut through her like a blade. “You’re so naïve.”</p><p>Fuu looked down at the ground, wrapping her arms around herself.</p><p>He took one look at her over his shoulder, then spun around. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, pressing her against his chest. He brought his chin down on her head. “I was ‘bout to kill that bastard myself.” His grip on her tightened. “He was never going to hurt you again.”  </p><p>Fuu nodded against him. He felt his shirt grow wet with her tears.</p><p>“I shoulda killed him last night. Could’ve spared your friend.” Mugen looked up. The sun had almost set now. The orange-red sky reminded him of the blood pouring from that bastard earlier. It occurred to him that he’d had Fuu in his arms for less than a day and he was already making her cry. He pulled her with him into the hut.</p><p>The smell of food washed over his senses immediately. He looked to the fire, to the pot of what looked to be a hearty soup simmering. <em>Damn. She went to the trouble of preparing me a meal and here I am callin’ her a stupid bitch.</em></p><p>He grabbed her waist and stepped back, looking her in the eyes.</p><p>She dabbed at her face with her sleeve. Her nose was red.</p><p>“You made this?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded slowly.</p><p>“Is it edible?”</p><p>She looked up at him and swatted his shoulder. “Of course it’s edible, you jerk!”</p><p>He grinned. He guided her to the side of the hearth and pulled her down to the ground with him, sitting with her tucked in his lap as they warmed themselves by the fire. He turned her face to him and kissed her cheek. She smiled.</p><p>After a few moments, she moved to stand, and he let her. She grabbed two bowls and served him a large portion of the soup. She waited for him to try it before she had hers.</p><p>He was impressed with her cooking. She’d improved since he’d travelled with her three years ago. Back then she could barely boil water. But now… she’d made a dish completely by herself and he actually wanted seconds. He ate his fill, but to his surprise, she only had one bowl.</p><p>“What’s a matter with you?” he asked.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>He gestured towards her half-empty bowl.</p><p>“Oh… I’m not that hungry.”</p><p>“You?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>She looked at him, eyes wet. “Mugen…” she said softly.</p><p>“What?” he barked.</p><p>“I just can’t understand it.”</p><p>“What?” he asked, voice softer this time.</p><p>“Why he beat her. And why he tried to…”</p><p>Mugen stared into the fire. “There ain’t no <em>reason</em>. That man was just a bastard though and through.”</p><p>“Nobody just does things for no reason.”</p><p>Mugen scowled. She was still so naïve. “It was about power, Fuu. Power, and nothin’ else.”</p><p>“Power?”</p><p>“He couldn’t control you, so he took it out on her.”</p><p>“So… it’s my fault.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” He glared at her, daring her to challenge him on that.</p><p>Fuu stared at her hands.</p><p>Mugen sighed. “It was about him feelin’ big. If that man owned a dog, he woulda kicked it. That guy was rotten to the core,” he looked at Fuu’s face. “I knew that since the first moment I laid eyes on the bastard.”</p><p>Fuu looked into the fire, contemplating his words. “I’m sorry that you have to leave this town because of me.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid,” he said. “I don’t <em>have</em> to leave.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Mugen explained, “In the end it wasn’t me that killed the bastard. Plus, with that tiny wound on the guy nobody would believe I killed him anyways. We aren’t in any hot water here.”</p><p>Fuu looked doubtful.</p><p>“Even if they send men out here ta ask questions, even if they find his body, there’s nothin’ tyin’ us to it.” Mugen scratched his chin.</p><p>Her face looked puzzled in the firelight. “Then, why leave?”</p><p>“Now that you found me, I don’t have to stay put anymore.”</p><p>Pleasure and surprise fought on Fuu’s pretty features. “You mean… you were hoping I’d find you?”</p><p>“Maybe.” He scratched his shin with his foot, yawning. “Besides. I’m gettin’ restless.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not just trying to escape all the angry women?” Fuu asked, half-teasing.</p><p>“What the hell are ya on about?”</p><p>“I talked to Aki and Ikuo today… apparently there’s a lot of women I should be wary of.”</p><p>Mugen shook his head. <em>Damn, she’s so clueless. How can she still not know that I was waiting for her, all this time. That if she would have asked me back then, three years ago, I would have never parted with her in the first place. </em></p><p>“There’s no-one else but you, Fuu," he said, and he meant it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuu’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The statement was so definitive. She had no choice but to believe him. Fuu smiled, stood, and cleared away the empty pot, and bowls. She stepped outside in the cool air to wash the dishes thoroughly in the bucket of water she’d brought up from the river.</p><p>When she returned, she piled the clean dishes neatly in the corner of the hut. From her basket, she pulled out the two tangerines, and their fragrance drifted through the air.</p><p>“Here,” she said, handing one to Mugen. He took it and peeled it, immediately biting into it without separating the pieces.</p><p>Fuu sat beside him and peeled her tangerine delicately, eating it slowly, slice by slice, savouring it. The last piece was particularly juicy, and the liquid ran down her hand, down her forearm.</p><p>Mugen grabbed her arm and turned it, bending down to lick along the wetness.</p><p>Fuu shivered and watched him, arousal growing in her stomach, butterflies flapping erratic at his actions.</p><p>“Fuu,” Mugen said, looking into her eyes, “you comin’ with me when I go tomorrow?”</p><p>“Mugen, the only way I won’t follow you is if… is if you tell me you don’t want me.” She looked at him, right at him. Her eyes begged for an answer.</p><p>Mugen closed the space between them. He leaned in to kiss her neck.  </p><p>“Mugen." She trembled as his lips grazed her skin. “I want to be close to you tonight.”</p><p>She needed him. She wanted to find comfort in his arms.</p><p>He gently pulled her obi from her and she shrugged out of her Kimono. She let him pull the sash from her underrobe, and she let it fall to the ground too. They stood and he pulled her back with him to the futon. He tugged at the rope holding up his shorts and let them fall to the ground. Fuu traced her fingers across his chest, down his stomach. In one easy motion, he pulled off his grey shirt.</p><p>Mugen led her to the futon, pulling her down with him. He lay on his side, and Fuu lay down beside him on her side too, cuddling into him, her back pressed to his chest. It was a cool night, and he grabbed the patchwork futon quilt she had laid out earlier and pulled it over them. He rested his broad hand on her hip.</p><p>She felt him, erection pressed hard on her lower back. But to her surprise, he didn’t move to find her entrance. He rested his chin on her head and pulled her close. His arm moved to caress her stomach, then he brought his hand to rest on her hip. His breathing was even.</p><p>She was pretty sure, if she needed him to, he would have just… held her. But all she could think about was his manhood pressed against her. She arched her back, pressing her ass into his hips. She placed her hand on his and guided it down towards her folds.</p><p>She felt him grin against her hair. He responded, moving his hips down. He plunged his fingers between her legs, rubbing her. Then he reached down with his arm and guided her legs, bending her knees, so he could access her pussy from the back. Her breathing was heavy with arousal as he stroked her. She nearly yelped at the sensation when he reached down and guided his erection upwards to her opening.</p><p>He rubbed the tip of his hard cock over her entrance, coating it in her wetness. She was panting. Then he pressed into her. He brought his hand onto her hip again and held her there as he rocked into her. It felt so good. She felt so full. She reached behind her, grabbing onto his hips, and pulled him deeper inside her.</p><p>He moaned at the feeling of being buried inside her. He thrust into her slowly. He ran his hand up her body and cupped her small breasts. He let her find her own pace on him, moving her hips to his slow thrusting.</p><p>He kissed her shoulder and brought his hand down to her clit. She moaned as he pressed it with his finger and massaged it in a circular motion. Fuu couldn’t believe how he felt. She could feel every inch of him in this position, and his finger mercilessly stroking her clit sent her over the edge much quicker than she could have ever thought possible. She moaned as she climaxed.</p><p>“Damn Fuu. That’s hot.” Mugen moved his hand back to her hip to hold her in place as he increased his pace, thrusting as deep as he could inside her until he was spilling himself inside her.</p><p>They slept tangled together, lost in each other. Mugen drifted asleep quickly, but Fuu wandered the shore between wakefulness and sleep for a long time, feeling the waters within her world ebb and flow. Somewhere far off she heard the notes of a Koto float. She listened, then let herself be lulled.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Where will we go?” Fuu asked, adjusting her travel bag. They’d packed before dawn, everything they could fit was already inside her bag and one of his own.</p><p>“I was thinkin’ maybe north, towards Edo," he responded.</p><p>Fuu’s eyes lit up. “Maybe we can find Jin! After all, Shino was supposed to get out of the temple after three years of service.”</p><p>They started down the road, into the misty orange glow of sunrise. Mugen draped his arm around Fuu’s shoulders, holding her close, not letting her go.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this!!! Please let me know what you thought in the comments :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let Me Take Care of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Fuu gets seriously injured after a fall, Mugen does everything in his power help her.  The unsettling turn of events makes Mugen realize that he should leave nothing unsaid, as life with Fuu could change or end in an instant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be warned, there is some minorly graphic descriptions of injuries. Oh and another lemon of course. ;) Once again, underage readers, avert thee eyes.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Let Me Look After You</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuu’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuu was eating a handful of seeds and nuts to keep up her energy as they hiked down a particularly difficult mountain path. On one side of the trail was thick forest, and on the other was a rocky cliff with a long drop to the bottom. Cedar trees stuck out of the cliff face in irregular angles and rocks jutted out of the side. Fuu felt shaky on her feet at the best of times, so she wasn’t taking any chances—she wasn’t going to let herself get dizzy from hunger on this trail.</p><p>Suddenly, the underbrush rustled beside Fuu and a squirrel darted out and scurried across the path. Fuu tripped over the little being, and her ankle buckled when her right foot came down hard on a loose rock. She tried to drag her other foot forward to catch her falling body and regain her lost balance, but she caught it on the loop of a root sticking up from the path. She hit the ground hard and her outstretched hands did not provide enough resistance to stop her from sliding down the rocky terrain towards the cliff edge. She heard the slap of Mugen’s geta on the rock behind her…</p><p>And then she was weightless. She closed her eyes tight, resigned to her fate.</p><p>“Damn it, Fuu!” yelled Mugen as he grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and pulled her back onto the path. She coughed and brought her hand to her throat in an attempt to soothe the choking sensation while he dragged her as far away from the edge as possible.</p><p>She tried to stand but the blinding pain from her rolled ankle and the overwhelming stinging of her torn up arms and legs overcame her. She saw white and she collapsed onto all fours in front of him. She let out a strangled sob. Adrenaline and fear coursed through her body and the pain made her dizzy.  </p><p>“I really thought…” she sobbed, “I thought I was going to fall.”</p><p>Mugen dropped down beside her and pulled her against his body. His grey eyes were hard, and his movements were quick. He looked shaken. She had a feeling he was holding her this tightly for his comfort as well as hers.</p><p>“I—I’m sorry,” she buried her face in his chest.</p><p>When she calmed down, she pulled away from him. He was covered in her blood. She looked down and immediately felt faint from the sight—she was drenched in her own blood, too. And caked in dirt. There was a long, deep gash on her forearm from the sharp rocks of the path. It was bleeding heavily. She cradled her arm against her body. Her wrists and palms stung, and her ankle throbbed. She looked back at her ankle. It was already turning pink; she knew it would be swollen soon.  </p><p>The squirrel appeared again, chittering happily, and it gathered some of the fallen seeds and nuts scattered around the sloping trail.</p><p>“You little asshole!” Mugen yelled at the squirrel. He grabbed a nut and aimed it at the squirrel. Fuu could have sworn it caught fire from the speed at which Mugen threw it. She breathed a sigh of relief when the squirrel zig-zagged and the hard nut missed it entirely.</p><p>Mugen scowled and went to pick up another to throw, but Fuu grabbed his arm to stop him. Fuu was laughing—a deep laugh that she felt in her soul. She was laughing because she was relieved. She was laughing because she was happy to be alive. She was laughing because Mugen was trying to fight a squirrel.</p><p>He kneeled back down and she rested her head against his shoulder. “Crazy bitch,” he grumbled. “What, you think near death experiences are funny?”</p><p>“No…” she was feeling lightheaded. “But you are.” Dizziness overcame her and she slumped over. He caught her. He took one look at her forearm and started digging through their bags. He wrapped her arm up tight in some clean fabric, hoping it would stop the bleeding.</p><p>He took her travel bag from her and stuffed the contents into his own bag, then folded up her bag and tucked it in his as well. He shouldered the heavy pack and bent his neck down for her.</p><p>She wrapped her good arm around his neck and he lifted her in his arms. He carried her without complaint, though she knew he must be even more tired than her. Once they were past the danger of the cliff, Fuu expected Mugen to set her down, but he kept on. Though he was strong, she knew carrying her as well as both their bags was a burden. And neither of them had eaten nearly enough lately to fuel such a physical feat.</p><p>“Mugen,” she patted his chest to get his attention. “Why don’t we stop and rest.”</p><p>“We have to get to the next village.”</p><p>“But Mugen! Even before I was injured, the next village was a two day walk away.”</p><p>“You need a doctor, Fuu.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she said. “I’ve patched up you and Jin up countless times with injuries way worse than this.”</p><p>“I don’t care if you’ve seen worse on me—it’s you that’s hurt.”</p><p>“But Mugen, you have to rest.”</p><p>“I said I don’t, now shut up!”</p><p>She felt dizzy. She looked at her injured arm—the blood had completely soaked through the cloth. A pang of fear expanded in her chest, her ribs, threatening to envelop her entire being. “I need to clean these cuts, I don’t think it can wait.” When he didn’t look convinced, she started to panic. “Please Mugen.” Even she heard the fear edging her voice.</p><p>He scowled, but acquiesced.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mugen’s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He wanted to help her wash her wounds, but she insisted on washing them herself. It took a long time for him to find a spring, and even longer to bring the water to boil long enough to be sure it was clean.</p><p>Mugen helped her wrap the worst of her cuts in the last of the clean linen. They didn’t have enough clean material to wrap all her injuries, and he was worried about her wounds out in the open air like this. He noticed that she had changed her kimono back to her old pink one because it was clean while he had fetched water. <em>She’s downplaying how serious this is.</em> He paced back and forth in front of the fire.</p><p>“Mugen,” Fuu interrupted his pacing, “why don’t you scavenge for something to eat?”</p><p>He looked at her. He hated to admit it, but she was right, they needed food. “I’ll see what I can find,” he told Fuu.</p><p>He looked at Fuu sitting in front of the fire. She was obviously in pain, and she couldn’t walk right now. In this state Fuu couldn’t get up and leave their camp if there was trouble because of her injured ankle. <em>I can’t just leave her alone. She needs some way to protect herself</em>. He walked to her side and extended his sword to her. “Take it.”</p><p>“No,” she said, eyes wide. “I can’t even use it.”</p><p>“If someone finds you here, it might scare ‘em off.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have a weapon I’m not prepared to use,” she said looking up at him. “It might invite trouble if someone were to call my bluff.”</p><p>Anger flared in him like fireworks. She was right, but still. He hated not being able to <em>do</em> anything. These mountains were crawling with bandits, and he didn’t want to leave her side when she couldn’t even get up and run and hide. But they needed food more than ever. He felt torn. He hated thinking about anything for too long. He believed in action. He turned his back on her and kicked a nearby tree. <em>How could I have let her get injured like this.</em></p><p>“Mugen… I’m sorry I got hurt.” Her voice trembled.</p><p>He glanced at her. She looked so small. <em>Damn it. Why the hell does she think I’m mad at her? </em></p><p>He walked over to her, crouching down until he met her eyes. “I’m not mad at you. Don’t you dare apologize.” He brought his hand to the back of her head and tucked her face into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead.</p><p>After he stood, she rested her head back against the tree, closing her eyes. He made sure there was enough wood in the fire for it to burn for a few hours and then he trudged deeper into the forest.</p><p>After what felt like forever he saw something promising—flashes of orange through the red and amber leaves of the autumnal forest. The ripe persimmons hung like little lanterns, and his eyes lit up at the sight. “Jackpot,” he said. <em>There’s enough here for a feast. </em></p><p>He shrugged out of his orange and grey happi and used it as a makeshift bag to store the fruit. He collected as many as he could carry, and then traced his steps back to camp.</p><p>As he walked, he felt plagued by a shadow. A shadow growing inside his mind, his heart. He didn’t want to name it, but he knew what the shadow was… it was fear. For the first time in his life, he was scared of something. For the first time in his life, he had something to lose.</p><p><em>I can’t lose her. I haven’t even told her yet… but she knows. She must know I love her. </em>He hadn’t said the words to her yet because he didn’t know how. He’d never said them before to anyone. He tried once, but the words got stuck in his throat and he swallowed them back down. He’d stopped her every time she tried to say she loved him. Until he could say it, he couldn’t bear to hear the words from her lips.</p><p>When he emerged back at the camp, he found Fuu petting the squirrel that had tried to murder her. It had no doubt followed them thinking they had more nuts to fuel its murderous rampage. “Fuu you’re killin’ me here,” he said, pointing his sword at the squirrel. “That little monster tried to off ya.”</p><p>“But she’s so cute!” said Fuu, scratching the little beast’s ears. “She reminds me of Momo.”</p><p>“I don’t care! I’m gonna make it into a stew and be done wit it.” He stepped forward, lifting his sword.</p><p>At the tone in his voice, the squirrel let out a high pitched squeak and scrambled up the tree Fuu was leaned against.</p><p>Fuu laughed—the light sound reminded him of bells in the wind. “Only you would get into a fight with a squirrel,” she said.</p><p>“I’ll fight anything that tries to hurt you,” he barked.</p><p>She smiled as she looked up at him.</p><p>He handed her a persimmon. “Eat,” he demanded. She obeyed, taking it from his outstretched hand. All in all, he made her eat three persimmons.</p><p>“We should collect as many of these as we can,” she remarked.</p><p>He grunted in agreement. “I’ll go now.”</p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p> </p><p>He returned with more than just persimmons; he had come across a chestnut tree, which he shook violently until the chestnuts showered to the ground. He also found some pine tree mushrooms growing wild. It wasn’t much, but it would be best if they could eat as much as possible to keep up their strength. He also found Fuu a good walking stick to help her travel. They had more mountain to cross before the next village.</p><p>All night he sat cross-legged by the fire and watched over her. Eventually, he slipped into an uneasy slumber.</p><p>The next morning was grey and chilly, and they were both stiff upon standing. As the next part of the path was all uphill, he didn’t expect them to make much progress. Even with his arm around her for support and the walking stick to lean on, Fuu’s pace was slow. It took them all day without rest and a good part of the evening to reach the highest part of the trail.</p><p>That evening, from the peak of the trail, they could see smoke coming from a village about one more day’s walk away. The sight of the village lifted Fuu’s spirits visibly, but he was worried about her. Fuu was looking pale and she was also unusually quiet. He had a feeling it wasn’t just the pain getting to her. When he heard her teeth chattering, he wrapped her up in his spare happi—the red one, from all those years ago. He built the fire high, that night. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.</p><p>He drifted off to sleep at some point and woke to the smell of rain in the wind. <em>That’s last thing we need. </em>The air had a sharp bite to it. He looked at Fuu; her nose was red. His arm was still wrapped around her and she was leaning against him heavily. In the firelight, he could see that her forehead was drenched in sweat.</p><p><em>No. I’ve seen this before. </em>He’d seen too many people die of infection from the the smallest of wounds back when he lived in Ryukyu and medical treatment was harder to come by. He knew practically nothing about illnesses, but he knew a fever was a bad sign after injury.</p><p>He shook her awake. “Fuu, you’re burning up,” he said.</p><p>“But I feel cold,” she said, shivering.</p><p>He stood and stomped out the fire. He didn’t care. He was getting her to the town before daybreak, before the rain, before the worst could happen.</p><p>He took their money pouch and tucked it into the inner pocket of his jacket, then he hid their travel bag. <em>I’ll come back for it later.</em> He lifted Fuu onto his back despite her weak protests, and started down the path.</p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p> </p><p>He emerged from the mist at the base of the mountain at daybreak and walked into the small village like a wild man. Fuu was limp in his arms, now completely out of it in a feverish daze.</p><p>“Yo!” he barked at a farmer, “You got a doctor ‘round here?”</p><p>“No doctor,” said the farmer, frightened by Mugen’s appearance. “But there’s an old woman with healing knowledge.”</p><p>“Where’s she live?”</p><p>The man nervously gave him directions. Mugen followed the man’s hastily given directions and kicked at the sliding door of the old woman’s hut. He didn’t care that it was rude. He didn’t care if the woman was sleeping. He had to find help for Fuu.</p><p>After a few moments he heard stirring within the hut. He kicked at the door again in a frenzy. An old woman opened the sliding door and looked Mugen with apprehension in her eyes. Then her wise gaze snapped to the feverish Fuu in his arms.</p><p>“Oh my,” she said. “Come in—quickly.”</p><p>She moved aside and he stepped in, kicking off his shoes.</p><p>“Lay her down over there,” said the woman, pointing towards a clean futon by the sunken hearth.</p><p>Mugen scowled at the orders. He hated taking orders. But he did as she said.</p><p>“What’s going on?” asked the old woman.</p><p>“She was injured. Now she’s got a fever.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“She fell in the mountains.”</p><p>“What is the extent of her injuries?”  </p><p>His anger flared. “Do I look like a doctor ta you?”</p><p>The old woman inhaled slowly, as if to clam her temper. “To the best of your limited knowledge, what are her injuries?”</p><p>Mugen scowled, but then listed off what he knew, “Bad scrapes and cuts on her hands, wrists, arms, knees, and shins. Deep gash on her forearm. Her ankle’s injured too.”</p><p>At the mention of a deep gash, the old woman moved to remove the bandages around Fuu’s forearm. Her sharp inhale of breath at the injury pissed Mugen off.</p><p>He knew it was bad. Fuu had tried to tell him it wasn’t that bad but his gut had told him otherwise. He should have listened to it. He should have carried her day and night until they got here sooner. He should have considered that she was prone to accidents and made her buy medical supplies at the last city they’d passed through. He should have done… something<em>, </em>anything, everything.</p><p>“This cut is deep—and infected.” The old woman looked up at him. “She’s lucky it missed the arteries.”  The old woman continued to inspect the scrapes on her legs. “Many of these scrapes are infected, too.”</p><p>She lifted Fuu’s injured ankle and felt at the joint, rolling it to check mobility. “Can she walk on it?”</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Her ankle is badly sprained; I wasn’t expecting her to be able to walk on it at all. She’s tougher than I thought.” The woman looked lost in thought for a moment. “How long has she been feverish?”</p><p>“Since the middle of the night.”</p><p>Mugen watched as the woman felt Fuu’s neck. “She has enlarged lymph nodes,” noted the old woman.  </p><p>“Say it simpler,” he spat, crossing his arms.  </p><p>The old woman continued assessing Fuu’s condition. “I won’t lie—the infection that’s taken hold of her is much stronger than I would have expected in one so young.” She looked up at Mugen with determination on her face. “But I will do everything I can to help your wife.”</p><p>Mugen’s eyes flickered to Fuu’s form on the futon at the mention of her being his wife. He didn’t correct the woman.</p><p>“But there is the matter of cost to discuss,” the old woman said. “The most effective treatment for this type of infection is difficult to get a hold of in this mountain region. I have the supplies, but it was costly to acquire them. I will have to charge you for my help.”</p><p>“I don’t care how much it costs, just help her,” he demanded.</p><p>“The charge will be quite steep I’m afraid,” she said point-blank. “You should know that upfront.”</p><p>Mugen looked at Fuu. “She has a fancy kimono—will you take it as payment?”</p><p>The old woman contemplated his words.</p><p><em>There’s no time for this. She needs to help Fuu—now. </em>Mugen put his hands on the old woman’s shoulders and shook her, trying to communicate the urgency of the situation. “It’s a fine kimono. Silk.”</p><p>“May I see it?” she asked.</p><p>“It’s back at our camp. I had ta leave everything behind ta get here fast.”</p><p>“Where were you camped?”</p><p>“Highest point of the mountain pass.”</p><p>Her eyes widened as she assessed him. “You mean you got here in only half a night while carrying her?”</p><p>“There’s gonna be a storm.”</p><p>She tilted her head, as if wondering how he knew. She decided to take his word for it. “It’s very good you got her here before it rained. That would have made her condition worse.”</p><p>He buried his hand in his pocket and brought out their coin bag. He took out two ryo and pressed them into the old woman’s palm. “Is this enough to get started with her treatment?”</p><p>She passed back one ryo back to him. “One is enough,” she said.</p><p>“Take care of her,” he growled at the woman, turning to leave. He had to return with the kimono quickly so the woman could give Fuu the best possible treatment.</p><p>“Wait,” said the old woman as he walked through the doorway. “What is her name?”</p><p>“Fuu,” he called over his shoulder.</p><p>“And what is your name?” she yelled, but he was already gone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Old Woman’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Chiyo shook her head. <em>What a strange man.</em></p><p>She rolled up her sleeves and gathered the supplies she would need to get to work on the poor young woman’s injuries.</p><p>Fuu roused slightly as she worked, wincing as she tried to roll away from Chiyo’s hands.</p><p>
  <em>The poor thing. She must be in pain.</em>
</p><p>“Who… are you?” Fuu asked the woman through barely open eyes.</p><p>“My name is Chiyo.” She wiped Fuu’s forehead with a clean, cool cloth and brushed her dark hair out of her eyes. “You’re safe here, Dear.”</p><p>“Are you… a dream?” Fuu’s face was terribly flushed.</p><p><em>She’s a little delirious. Her fever is worsening.</em> “No. Your husband brought you to me so I could help you.”</p><p>“Husband?” she asked, confused.</p><p> <em>Hmm—is she suffering from memory loss or some type of confusion? Does she have a head injury, too? </em></p><p>Fuu's head lulled to the side and she was out again.</p><p>
  <em>She’s very lucky. Another day or two without treatment and I am not sure there would be much I could do. Especially with rainy weather. </em>
</p><p>She stripped Fuu of her damp clothing and washed her entire body with clean, warm water. The woman was very slim—too slim. She suspected they’d been traveling for awhile with nowhere near enough sustenance. <em>No wonder the infection took so quickly. </em></p><p>There was a strange bruise around Fuu’s neck, darkest around the front of her throat and fading in severity towards the back of her neck. She frowned. The bruise was long, almost like something had been wrapped around her neck. Chiyo thought the injury was curious, but she didn’t jump to conclusions. She intended to ask the man about that bruise when he came back.</p><p><em>So many deep scrapes and cuts—it must have been a nasty fall. </em>With clean hands Chiyo worked on the scrapes on Fuu’s body. Many of them had pus forming in little pockets. Once she was sure they were free of all debris, she washed them with water infused with sage and chrysanthemum—two of the best herbs she knew for drawing out infection and purifying wounds. After, she wrapped them with a healing salve—yarrow and honey, to encourage quick healing. But the cut on her forearm needed more serious attention. She meticulously cleaned out any dirt and debris, and then thoroughly irrigated the wound with the antiseptic water.</p><p><em>I need to help this wound close. </em>She dropped her sewing needle in boiling hot water to clean it. She also boiled the silk thread she intended to use to suture the wound. Letting the needle cool, she applied a herbal mixture to numb the skin around Fuu’s wound. All in all, it took twenty-five sutures. Chiyo’s work was tidy. <em>The cut was very ragged, but now it will at least heal with very little scarring.</em> She dressed the wound with a healing salve, dried off the surrounding skin, and wrapped it for protection.</p><p>Chiyo dressed Fuu in clean robes and laid a blanket over her body to keep her warm. Chiyo put a pillow under Fuu’s leg to elevate the ankle, which was bruised to a dark purple and swollen. She made a compress of arnica and ginger to take the swelling down and to decrease the pain of the wound.</p><p>Then, Chiyo set about making a hearty soup with seasonal vegetables and rice in the chicken stock she prepared the previous day for her own dinner. <em>This girl needs good food to help her heal and increase her strength. </em>Chiyo also brewed a tea to address the young woman’s fever. For the first round of medicine, she made a bee balm infusion—usually that type of tea helped break a fever.</p><p>With great difficulty, she roused Fuu.</p><p>“Where’s Mugen?” Fuu asked.</p><p><em>That must be her husband’s name. </em>“He’s coming back, don’t worry,” assured Chiyo. The rain started around mid-morning, and Chiyo wondered if the man would return that day or take shelter in the mountain.</p><p>Fuu’s eyes were barely open, but they welled up. “He abandoned me?”</p><p>“No!” reassured Chiyo. “That man cares about you too much to do that.” She was aware she was being reckless with her words, she shouldn’t be promising Fuu anything, but it was obvious that the man loved her—deeply.</p><p>Fuu drifted back off after eating the soup and drinking the bee balm tea. Sometimes she slept peacefully, and sometimes she thrashed around in her sleep. Sometimes Chiyo heard her mutter about someone called The Sunflower Samurai. Once, she thought she heard her mutter the name Jin. Other times it seemed her fevered dreams were about a woman called Sayo. Again and again Fuu called for Mugen—when she was dreaming, and when she woke.</p><p>In the early evening, she made Fuu drink a honeysuckle tea, a different medicine that was useful in breaking fevers.</p><p>At some point, Chiyo had fallen asleep, and Fuu woke both of them with a start by calling out the words, “Stop Kazuto!”</p><p>Chiyo watched as Fuu sat up, placing her weight on her arms outstretched behind her. Fuu didn’t remember right away that her arm was badly injured. When the pain kicked in, she collapsed back down, cradling her injured arm against her body.</p><p>The old woman went to her side to calm her. <em>The poor girl. </em>She brewed a different kind of tea—one to help ease her pain, if only for a few hours.                                                                   </p><p>It was near midnight when the man called Mugen returned. Now, Fuu was fast asleep by the fire, resting with more ease than she had all day thanks to the pain relieving tea. Her fever had lessened but hadn’t broken yet.</p><p>He was dripping wet with rain and shivering when he stepped into the hut. In his hands he carried a large travelling bag—it looked quite heavy.</p><p>Without speaking he unwrapped a bundle that he pulled from deep in the bag. It was well stored in many layers of flexible bamboo wrapping. Additionally, the bamboo wrapping was surrounded by a cloth that was oiled on one side to repel water. He pulled out the fine silk kimono from the package—it was dark red, with beautifully embroidered cherry blossoms on it. He passed it to Chiyo.</p><p>She lifted it up to inspect it in the firelight. The fabric was breathtakingly beautiful. <em>Just who are these two? Why would a girl with a kimono like this be traveling with this man. His tattoos… he must be a criminal. But the girl doesn’t strike me that way at all. </em></p><p>“The silk is very fine.” She commented.</p><p>“Don’t make small talk old woman. Will this settle the debt?”</p><p>She laughed and folded the kimono. She wrapped it back up and handed it to him.</p><p>“There was a misunderstanding. For people around here, even one ryo is a small fortune.”</p><p>“Get ta the point,” barked Mugen.</p><p>“When I said one ryo was enough, I meant it was enough payment for her entire treatment. And for you two to stay here and recover.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t ya say that from the beginnin’! I could’ve stopped ta rest. Do you know how many bandits I had to kill to get back here this quick?"</p><p><em>Is he serious? </em>“I needed peace and quiet to work on her.”</p><p>“I coulda been peaceful and quiet!” he yelled.</p><p><em>He’s all fire, this one.</em> “Yes, yes,” she said as if soothing a child. “Either way, Fuu is doing a little better now.”</p><p>His rage seemed to ebb at the sound of Fuu’s name and he glanced over at her sleeping form.</p><p>“Will she be alright?”  </p><p>“Her wounds are not especially concerning, it’s the infection and fever that we should be worried about.”</p><p>“I don’t understand why this happened.” He looked her in the eye. “I’ve had wounds way worse than hers and I’m fine.”</p><p>“I suspect that malnourishment is what has contributed to the quick onset of this infection. The fever is her body's way to fight the infection.” She looked over a Fuu. “Also, you are a strong young man with a strong constitution. Whereas she is a young woman with a delicate body… perhaps even a weak constitution.”</p><p>“Pfft—you wouldn’t say that if you heard her talkin’.”  </p><p>Chiyo looked at him. He was soaked through from the rain and his wet clothes revealed that he was rail thin. He was clearly no better nourished than Fuu. “You need to change into dry clothes. I don’t want you developing a lung infection.”</p><p>“I’m fine. I don’t care if I get sick.”</p><p>“Well, Fuu would care if you got sick.” They both glanced to where she slept. “She was calling for you.”</p><p>A look of guilt flashed across his hard features. “Just focus on her, old woman.”</p><p>“Don’t be stubborn, Mugen.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow when she used his name.</p><p>“I have robes you can change into while I wash your clothes and her clothes,” she continued.</p><p>“Why does it matter.”</p><p><em>He isn’t backing down. What a bother. </em>“Most lung infections are contagious—don’t put Fuu at risk by getting yourself sick.”</p><p>Mugen and Chiyo eyed each other. Chiyo blinked first, but Mugen eventually nodded.</p><p><em>One more matter to settle.</em> She walked over to Fuu and pulled down her collar, exposing the bruise around her throat. “I want to ask you about this bruise.”</p><p>Mugen came to have a look. His eyes darkened. “She fell off a cliff. I grabbed her by the back of her kimono collar to pull her back up.” Anger radiated from his body. “I didn’t know I hurt her. She didn’t tell me.”</p><p>Chiyo furrowed her brow. “You needn’t be angry with yourself. You rescued her.”</p><p>Mugen’s hands were fists. She could tell he was fighting to control himself. “How long will it take for her to get better?” he asked through grit teeth.</p><p>“Please keep her here until the fever is gone, her strength returns, and her ankle is healed enough for her to walk normally. It will likely take two weeks. Is this agreeable to you?”</p><p>Mugen groaned. “We were tryin’ ta get through the mountains before full winter.”</p><p>Chiyo smiled. “With the extra ryo you have, you can buy some suitable clothes for travelling in the colder weather. And medical supplies for the road would be wise. Perhaps, if you are willing to carry it, a sort of shelter, too.”</p><p>Mugen looked troubled. “Isn’t there anything I can… you know, <em>do </em>right now?”</p><p><em>Ah, so he is a man of action. </em>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well what is it? Spit it out.”</p><p>“Be quiet and let her rest.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mugen’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Two days had passed and Fuu’s wounds were healing well. Her fever broke the night before, but Chiyo wasn’t letting her get up or move around freely yet. And for good reason—Fuu was clearly exhausted.</p><p>He sat cross-legged at the head of her futon. He watched the firelight dance across her cheeks, her closed eyelids. Her skin was clear and creamy. He was relieved to see the feverish flush gone from her features. Her dark hair was down—she’d insisted on washing it today, but the task had taken so much out of her she’d fallen asleep, saying she’d comb it later. They were alone at the moment; Chiyo was out running some errand or other.  </p><p>He reached into their travel bag, grabbed Fuu’s wide-toothed comb, and started dragging it gently down her hair. She had straight hair so it wasn’t too tangled, and the comb pulled through without much resistance. Even so, when he hit a difficult spot, he pinched above it as he had seen her do so he could work at untangling the knots without pulling her roots and causing her pain.</p><p>“Mugen?” Her voice was questioning.</p><p>He glanced at her face; her eyes were still closed. “Am I hurtin’ ya or somethin’?”</p><p>“No! It’s just… you don’t have to.”</p><p>He leaned down and pressed his rough lips against her forehead. “Shut up and let me take care of you.”</p><p>She smiled. Once he finished brushing her hair, he smoothed it, running his fingers through her dark locks. <em>Her hair is so soft.</em> Truthfully, he thought everything about her was soft. Sometimes too soft—she trusted people way too easily and made friends with squirrels that tried to kill her.</p><p>Her breathing was even. She looked peaceful. But he knew she was not quite sleeping—her face still had the hint of a smile from his words. She was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. A breath or two ago he swore he heard a gentle sigh escape her lips as ran his fingers through her hair. He could tell that stroking her hair like this was soothing for her. It was… odd. He’d never intentionally soothed another soul in his whole life. But he felt calm, too. She had that affect on him.</p><p>The firelight danced on her face. He moved his hand and stroked her cheek.  </p><p>“Fuu,” he said.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with dreamy eyes.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuu’s POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...Three Weeks Later...</em>
</p><p>“Brrrr—” Fuu shivered in the cool air of early evening. She rubbed her fingers together and blew on them for warmth.</p><p>Mugen was building a fire. A light layer of snow frosted the ground. She was grateful for the hanten—the winter coat—that Mugen had bought her. She wished they could have spent the money on heaps of yummy food, but the coat was warm and practical. They were lucky not to have traveled during winter three years ago.</p><p>Mugen smirked up at her. “Cold are ya?”</p><p>“Freezing,” she said, knees practically knocking together.</p><p>There was a devilish glint to his grey eyes. “Come here.” He grinned. “I know a way to keep you warm.”</p><p>Fuu froze where she stood. Her knees went weak. She couldn’t keep herself together when he looked at her like that.</p><p>“Damn, you’re blushin’,” he teased. “I meant you could stay warm by the fire but clearly your mind went straight to the gutter.”</p><p>“What? It did not!” she yelled, stamping her foot.</p><p>He smirked. “If I’m not careful you’re gonna corrupt my morals.” He stood and moved towards her, grinning now. “I guess I’ll have to think of another way to keep you warm.”</p><p>“Hmmph.” She turned her back to him, crossing her arms.</p><p>He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear, “So does makin’ you angry count as keepin’ you warm?”</p><p>“No,” she said, exasperated. <em>Ugh! Why is he teasing me like this?</em></p><p>“Come on, tell me.” He kissed up her neck, moving his hands down to her hips. “How do ya want me ta keep you warm?”</p><p>She let out a soft moan and swayed back into him. His grip on her hips increased and he rubbed himself against her. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She looked up at him through snow-dusted eyelashes. His eyes were dark, searching. She was so flustered she couldn’t speak straight.</p><p>“You want me ta bundle ya up?” His voice was a growl. “That would keep ya warm.”</p><p>“No!” said Fuu. “I want… the opposite.”</p><p>“But how on earth would gettin’ naked keep us warm,” he asked, feigning innocence. She knew he was drawing this out. He wanted her to say she wanted him in no uncertain terms.</p><p>She pouted—resisting his game. He watched her mouth, and then his lips crashed against hers. They were dry and rough, but warm. He bit her bottom lip. His hands slid under her jacket. He grabbed her waist and pushed her backwards under the cover of the fabric tarp that he had tied to the trees to keep the snow off and to trap the heat of the fire. He laid her down on the matt they slept on and the blanket he had bought them.</p><p>He positioned himself on top of her. Her heart fluttered behind her breast. She loved the weight of him. She wanted to surrender herself to him. To open for him.</p><p>“After I strip you, what do you want?” His voice was low, husky. She watched his words curl away in the cold air. He nipped her collarbone. Her breathing was uneven, and she watched him watch her breasts move up and down with her heavy breathing.</p><p>She was blushing furiously. <em>Is he really going to make me spell it out? </em>She looked away from his intense, grey eyes. He was burning for her—the heat in his eyes was overwhelming. It made her tremble with desire. And she was aching for him. He could make her wet with just his wolfish grin and his lust-filled eyes.</p><p>She pressed her hand to his thigh, and ran it up over his hard cock, pressing against him, rubbing him through the fabric of his shorts. When he let out rough moan and closed his eyes, grinding against her hand, she couldn’t hold back anymore. She moved her other hand to the hem of his coat and started lifting it as she arched up to kiss his lips. “I want… you,” she panted.</p><p>He pulled away, keeping his lips just out of her reach, and feigned surprise. “Ohhh… you want me to keep you warm with my body.” He bowed down and licked her neck, then took her earlobe in his mouth, sucking on it.</p><p>She moaned at the intensity of the feeling.</p><p>“Why didn’t ya just say ya wanted ta stay warm by fuckin’, Fuu?” he whispered.</p><p>Fuu moved her hands up to his chest and pushed. “Ugh—you’re so lewd. Forget it.”</p><p>Mugen smirked and straddled Fuu’s thighs. He pulled off his hanten, followed by his happi and shirt.</p><p>Fuu stared at his bare chest, lost for words again. Her pulse felt erratic. She let him slip off her hanten and pull her body towards him so he could lay their clothes down under her, for warmth and comfort. She was sitting up now, and she ran her hands over his stomach, his ribs. He leaned down and pulled her into a deep kiss, tangling his hand in her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his shoulders, then moving them up to feel his jaw. She cupped the sides of his face with her hands, pulling him deeper into their kiss. He groaned against her lips.</p><p>His tongue sought entrance to her mouth, and she relented. He explored her, then nipped her bottom lip and pulled away. He always wanted to take, to fill—to explore then mark. She was used to his love-bites. Yielding to him turned her on more than she would ever admit aloud.  </p><p>While he pulled off his shorts, she worked to untie her obi. But when it took her longer than he was willing to wait, he impatiently reached down and took over with quick, rough movements. She blushed—he always ended up undressing her. <em>One day I’ll get him to slow down. </em>He tore open her kimono and slid it from her shoulders.</p><p>He pressed her body back down with his own, kissing her neck. He ran his hands down her sides. She breathed in the scent of him—sea salt and musk. Rain and smoke.</p><p>He groaned as she pressed her hips up against him, grinding lightly against his manhood. He lifted her arms gently above her head. She knew he didn’t want her to use her injured arm at all, and so she didn’t protest as he pinned her arms in his grip.</p><p>Her nipples were hard from her arousal and the frigid air. Still keeping one hand firmly pressed against her wrists, he reached down and pulled the blanket overtop of them. Then he sank down on top of her, pressing against her. He kissed her collarbone, then moved his lips to her neck, sucking on her skin hard enough to leave a bruise.   </p><p>She arched against him. “Mugen,” she gasped.</p><p>“Spread your legs,” he ordered.</p><p>She complied, opening her legs, allowing his probing erection access to her entrance.</p><p>“You’re so wet for me already, Fuu,” he said approvingly.</p><p>His iron grip left her wrists and he planted his hands down on either side of her body, holding his upper body above her so he could thrust into her body with more power and control. He bent and kissed her breasts, mouth hot. He pushed into her as he flicked her nipple with his tongue.</p><p>She moaned underneath him, writhing in pleasure. He increased his thrusts in response to her pleasure. Suddenly, he grabbed her knees and lifted them up, pressing them down with his hands, holding her open as he thrust into her with powerful, wild movements. Her feet were in the air by her head. She felt completely exposed to him, completely under his control.</p><p>“Feel me, Fuu,” he growled.</p><p>“Don’t… stop,” she panted. The angle was new for her, and he was stimulating her in a new way. Her hand traced down her body until she found her clit. She stroked in time with his thrusts, increasing her own pleasure and heightening how good he made her feel.</p><p>“You’re a good little bitch,” he growled.</p><p>She knew he was taking immense pleasure from her body, and the pleasure he was bringing her was overwhelming. She wanted to please him, to satisfy his needs. He satisfied hers in every way possible.</p><p>“Tell me you love me,” he demanded, bending to kiss her stomach, her breasts. He bit lightly down on her nipple when he didn’t hear the words he wanted to hear right away. Ever since he had told her he loved her, he couldn’t get enough of hearing her say it.</p><p>She was on the edge now. She was seeing stars. Stepping into that other world—the ethereal place where for just a moment she existed during climax.</p><p>“Say it,” he demanded, thrusting into her harder.</p><p>“I love you Mugen!” she screamed as the pleasure overcame her. She could feel Mugen pulsing within her and he tossed his head back as he spilled his seed deep in her body. His breath was erratic, ragged.</p><p>She was drifting back down into her own body now—tingling and euphoric, weak underneath him. She bathed in the afterglow of the sensations. She ran her fingertips up his arms, his taunt muscles.</p><p>Mugen pulled out of her and lowered her legs. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so that she was on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his head, running her fingers through his untamed hair, and rested her cheek against the middle of his chest. He grabbed her arm and brought her wrist to his lips, kissing it. She could feel her own heartbeat in her chest as well as his underneath her breasts.</p><p>“So, was that hot enough for you?” he grumbled.  </p><p>She smiled against his chest. “Mhmm,” she mumbled sleepily.</p><p>She looked to the side, to the snowflakes softly swirling outside their warm nest of fabric. She closed her eyes. Mugen’s broad hands drifted up and down her body. He traced shapes on the plane of her back, words without names in the meandering language of touch—messages, just for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Tell me what you liked or didn't like in the comments... where do you think the next chapter will lead!?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wishes. Dreams. Desires. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuu misunderstands what Mugen's intentions are when he decides to go to the red light district for a little fun. Completely devastated, she wanders off alone, and of course ends up in an unsavory situation. But in the end, the misunderstanding brings them closer together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhm yeah so I really didn't intend for this chapter to end in a lemon but somehow it does! Whoops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Wishes. Dreams. Desires. Secrets</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mugen’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuu straggled behind Mugen, struggling to keep up with his easy gait. He looked over his shoulder at her; she was slouched over as she walked and practically dragging her feet on the road. Her obvious fatigue paired with the fact that she hadn’t uttered a word lately was making him a little worried. Mugen stopped to let Fuu catch up.</p><p>“Say somethin’.” He scratched his chin. “It creeps me out when you’re quiet.”</p><p>“I’m too hungry to talk,” she groaned. “And my feet hurt.” She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered. “And I’m cold.”</p><p><em>Guess I should see what we can do about all that. </em>“Hand over the coins, Girlie.”</p><p>She passed him their money bag. He tugged it open in his palm and sifted through the coins. There was enough for a nice meal, but after that there wouldn’t be much left. Once upon a time he would’ve taken this money and gambled it all in the hopes of making enough bank for a feast… and a romp in a brothel. While he would still enjoy a feast, there was only one woman he wanted these days. It had been so long since he gambled. And it sure was easier than taking odd jobs.</p><p>He looked up. A warm crimson glow poured from a side street about a block away. “Yo, it’s the red light district,” said Mugen. <em>And where there are brothels there’s gamblin’ dens.</em></p><p>“Yeah… so?” asked Fuu.</p><p>“So, it’s nostalgic for me or somethin’.” It was true. He missed the easy money of a win, though he didn’t miss the bitterness of a hard loss. But still… the possibility of a win was always so alluring. And there was a good vibe in the air tonight. He felt lucky.</p><p>He noticed that despite her aching feet and gnawing hunger, Fuu was suddenly keeping pace beside him. “Nostalgic for what exactly, Mugen?”</p><p>But he barely heard her. He was already imagining doubling—no tripling—their money and buying them a hot meal, a room, and a bath. Maybe Fuu’d be so grateful she would even massage him again like she did a few weeks ago… and maybe that massage could lead somewhere else. That thought made a stupid smile spread across his face. He may have even drooled a little bit.</p><p>He didn’t notice Fuu’s expression shift to one of panic when she saw his idiotic smile, nor her eyes mist over as she imagined him spending the night with some other woman.</p><p>And then Mugen took off, sprinting towards the gates to the red light district.</p><p>“Mugen, stop!” cried Fuu from behind him. “You can’t go in there.”</p><p>“Course I can,” he called. “I’m a man.”</p><p>“But why would you want to!” she asked.</p><p>“To have a bit of fun,” he sped up. “I got a feelin’ that I’m gonna score big tonight.”</p><p>“Score? What exactly are you going to <em>score</em>,” Fuu shouted.</p><p>Their coin bag jingled as he ran, and the guards let him through immediately.  </p><p>“Wait out here for me,” he tossed the words over his shoulder. <em>Oh man she’s gonna thank me for this when I win!</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuu’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The guards stopped her at the gate, and she watched Mugen disappear into the crowd of the red light district. She clutched her hands over her aching heart and sank to a crouch where she stood, right in the middle of the road. She felt weak, and pitiful, and completely alone in the world. They’d spent every day together for weeks. Before she knew it, she’d grown completely attached. And now she felt lost.</p><p><em>Ugh—I’m so hungry! And angry. And Mugen has all our money. </em>She thought about their coin bag; was there enough for him to buy a night with a woman? And that was what he was doing, wasn’t it? What other reason would there be for him to run off into the red light district with that stupid smile on his face? <em>Ugh—Mugen’s such an idiot. </em>Her stomach was a pit filling quickly with sadness, heavy as rocks. She couldn’t move she was so sad.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” said one of the guards. “Get movin’, you’re blocking customers.”</p><p>Fuu looked up at him, eyes burning.</p><p>He backed away. “Nevermind—take all the time you need.”</p><p>Fuu tucked her head back down. <em>How could he do this to me?</em> How could Mugen say he loved her and then throw it all away for one night with a random woman? She conjured up the image of the woman he would pick. She would be tall and curvy with wavy raven black hair. She’d probably have a thin face and almond shaped eyes. She’d have huge hooters. She’d have everything that Fuu didn’t have, that Mugen must be craving.</p><p><em>Ugh I need to pull myself together. </em>She stood and squared her shoulders, but immediately lost her nerve when two men entering the red light district leered at her as they passed. Her sadness flickered quickly back to anger. <em>How could he leave me here! There’s no way that I’m going to wait for him out here all alone! </em></p><p>She swung her backpack around and pulled out her meagre secret stash of coins. It wasn’t much—maybe enough for something small, like a bowl of soup or a few dumplings. But she was determined—she would find a way to enjoy the evening, without Mugen. Despite Mugen. And besides, she needed some time to herself to think of what she was going to say to him when he returned. If he returned.</p><p>The street was quiet in the cold evening, but there was a sort of vibrant energy pouring into the night from the bustling shops, restaurants, and inns. Lit lanterns lined the road in various hues of red, orange, and yellow. It was like perpetual sunset in the street, and it made her feel at ease. It was a feeling she could get lost in. Fuu inhaled, deep, steadying herself. Then she stepped forward, away from the crimson lights.</p><p>After putting space between her and the red light district, Fuu wandered into a bustling restaurant and took a seat in the corner, where she felt hidden, safe. While she was waiting for the waitress, a man approached her. She pointedly looked away.</p><p>“Here all alone, Honey?”</p><p>“I’m waiting for someone,” she said dismissively.</p><p>“Want company?”</p><p>“No thanks,” she said, finally looking up.</p><p>The man standing in front of her was handsome—broad shouldered, with a square jaw and warm eyes. But she was too busy missing her pirate to care about his looks. Deep within her mind, a tiny thought flickered to life. She wondered if she were to flirt with this man, would she be able to get back at Mugen? Would she be able to make him feel like he was making her feel? Guilt washed over her. How could she even think such a thing? She didn’t want anyone else but Mugen. She was just hurting right now, and looking to hurt him back. Shame bloomed in her chest, strangling her heart.</p><p>“How ‘bout I buy you a meal,” he said.</p><p>Fuu stood. “I’m not interested,” she snapped, loud enough to draw looks from other patrons of the restaurant. She turned her back on the man and left, pushing through the crowd of people mingling between tables. Her heart was racing. All she wanted was to escape. <em>I feel so nervous without Mugen by my side. I hate this. </em></p><p>She hurried from the restaurant and stepped into the cool evening again, breathing a sigh of relief when nobody followed her out into the street. She walked slowly down the main road, only stopping when the smell of fresh baked bread wafted over her. <em>I haven’t had bread in so long. </em>She followed the scent, stepping through the doorway into a warm bakery.</p><p>“Hello there, Miss,” greeted a short old man.</p><p>“It smells so good in here,” she said. She walked up to the counter and opened her palm with the coins. “Can I buy anything with this?”</p><p>“Hmm…” he said. “I charge a little more than that for a full loaf.” But then he smiled, and his eyes crinkled at the corner. He went into the back of his shop and returned with a little loaf of bread that was significantly smaller than the rest—it was the perfect size for one person. “I was planning on keeping this one, the runt of the batch, for my own dinner—but I’ll let you have it.”</p><p>“Thank you!” she said, and she meant it. She handed over the change and he passed her the loaf.</p><p>She left his shop, happier than before, and wandered through the streets, sticking to well lit places, until she came upon a beautiful bridge over a huge pond. She stepped out onto the bridge—it creaked underfoot. She walked to the middle and shrugged off her backpack, resting it against the railing by her feet. She stretched her back. Every so often she heard a gentle splash, so she peered over the edge of the wooden railing. Even in the low light of the lanterns, she saw flashes of koi circling under her.</p><p>“Guess you’re all hungry too, huh?” She ripped a small piece from the bread and dropped it into the water. As she watched the water ripple, she caught the glint of coins shining under the surface.</p><p>“Coins.” <em>I wish I could take a handful—after all, the fish don’t need them. </em></p><p>“In some cultures, people think if you make a wish on a coin and drop it in a well or pond, your wishes will come true,” said a deep, masculine voice from behind her.</p><p>Surprised, she dropped the loaf in the water. She watched the koi flock to it, then spun around. Her heart fluttered in fear. It was the same man from before, from the restaurant.</p><p>“A Dutch man told me that story,” he said.</p><p>“A Dutch man?” she said. She took a step back as he stepped closer. She felt the small of her back hit the railing.</p><p>He smiled. “I used to work for the trading company. I met all sorts of odd people because of that job.” The man reached out a hand, holding something. “Open your hand,” he ordered.</p><p>Fuu stared at his extended arm but didn’t move.</p><p>The man chuckled. “Come on. Just hold out your hand!”</p><p>“I don’t want anything from you,” she said.</p><p>He shrugged, then opened his hand to reveal an odd looking coin. It must have been European money. He flicked her the coin. She caught it clumsily, almost dropping it.</p><p>“It’s so you can make a wish,” said the man.</p><p>Conflicting wishes and desires rose to the surface of her being. She wished Mugen was beside her right now, rather than this stranger. She wished for a belly full of warm, delicious food. She wished for certainty about the future—to know whether or not they would be able to find Jin and Shino. She wished she could see Sayo again. She wished they could have stayed with Chiyo longer. She wanted to spend all her nights under the stars with Mugen. She was so happy with him, and she wished… she wished to take that final step, to tie themselves together, with ceremony. She wanted to know she was the only one he wanted. She wanted to make a family. She wanted to make him happy, too. She wanted to stop worrying about money. Maybe they could open a tea house together, or find some other occupation that kept them travelling, if that was what he wanted.</p><p>“Tell me one of those wishes you’re thinking of,” said the man.</p><p>For a split second, Fuu considered it. It would feel good to say her desires out loud. But this wasn’t the man she wanted to tell her deepest thoughts to.</p><p>She passed the coin back to him.</p><p>He took it from her fingers, but then grabbed her hand.</p><p>Fuu flinched, pulling her hand away. “Don’t touch me!”</p><p>The man smirked. “Or what?”</p><p>“Better listen ta her,” said a deep voice. “Unless ya want your hand cut off.”</p><p>“Mugen!” she called, turning to him. Relief coursed through her. But then she remembered how angry she was at him. He was leaning in the street against the bridge post casually, like he’d been watching for awhile, waiting to step in.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mugen’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you wait for me?” barked Mugen, uncrossing his arms and walking towards Fuu and the stranger.</p><p>At the sight of Mugen, the man gave Fuu a wry smile. “So, you weren’t lying—you were waiting for someone after all.”</p><p>“She was waitin’ for <em>me</em>,” spat Mugen. “So get lost.” His eyes were dark as he stared down the stranger.  </p><p>Fuu glared at Mugen.</p><p>“What?” growled Mugen, glancing at her. “You angry at me or somethin’?”</p><p>“Of course I’m angry!” she yelled, crossing her arms. “You ran off to the red light district—and because you left me alone this creepy guy,” she gestured to the stranger, “was practically stalking me!”</p><p>“You left this beautiful woman outside the red light district?” chastised the stranger, cutting into their conversation. “You’re a moron. How could you expect a woman like this to wait outside a seedy place like that for the likes of <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, as if you’ve never been there,” snorted Fuu, turning her wrath on the stranger. “Ugh—guys like you make me sick.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” the stranger was getting angry now.</p><p>“You followed me here!” she yelled. “I told you I wasn’t interested, and you followed me anyway! Don’t you understand how creepy that is?”</p><p>“I’m persistent,” said the man, attempting to defend himself.</p><p>“You’re persistent alright,” she said, hands on hips, “Persistently <em>perverted</em>.”</p><p>The stranger stepped closer to Fuu, grabbing her wrist. “Listen you little who—” he cut himself off at the metallic sound of Mugen’s sword.</p><p>“Yeah go on, finish that sentence,” dared Mugen, pointing his sword directly at the man’s neck. “Just give me one reason.”</p><p>The man dropped Fuu’s wrist and stepped away. He brushed past Mugen, muttering under his breath. Fuu watched him disappear down the streets. She was happy he was gone. But she was still angry. Fuu turned away from Mugen.</p><p>“Fuu.” Mugen’s voice was coarse. “If you wanna toss a wish coin in just use one of ours.” Mugen rested his arm on her shoulder and danged the coin bag in front of her.</p><p>“I’m surprised there’s any money left,” Fuu retorted.</p><p>“Whadda ya mean?”</p><p>Fuu spun and looked at him, scathing. “So, you got lucky, did you?”  </p><p>“Yah,” he said, jingling the coin bag in front of her face. <em>She’s supposed to be thankin’ me for scoring big, what’s with the attitude! </em></p><p>“Was it worth it?” she asked, turning her back on him again.</p><p>“I got no idea what you’re on about,” he said. He placed his hand on firmly on her shoulder and spun her around. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. <em>What the hell?</em></p><p>“Go away. Just go away.” She pushed away from him. “Go back to whatever brothel you crawled out of.”</p><p>Understanding dawned on him. He grabbed her hand and rested the coin bag in her palm.</p><p>“It’s… heavy,” she said, wide-eyed.</p><p>“Yeah, so unless whores started payin’ me to fuck ‘em—”</p><p>“Then you weren’t a brothel at all,” whispered Fuu, interrupting him.</p><p>He watched the angry wall she built between them crumble away. The relief and happiness that radiated from her ignited a spark of anger in him. <em>How could she think I wanted to fuck some other woman? Why does she have no faith in me?</em></p><p>“I thought…” she said, tears falling freely, “That you didn’t want me anymore.”</p><p>“You’re insane,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her against him. “Fuu, what’s it gonna take for you ta trust me.”</p><p>“I do trust you,” she said, sniffling against his shirt. “My own insecurities just got in the way.”</p><p><em>What’s that supposed to mean?</em> “Keep talkin’, Girlie.”</p><p>“I was afraid you were tired of me or annoyed with me—that you wanted a break from me. Or maybe you just wanted someone prettier or different.” She sniffled. “Before, you and Jin always went to brothels and left me alone… and you didn’t tell me this time was any different, so I was imagining the worst.”</p><p>“You’re so stupid,” he grumbled. “Everything is different now.”</p><p>“Because we’re having sex?” she asked.</p><p>“Because I’m in love with you ya stupid bitch,” he said affectionately. “If anything, I should be worried about <em>you</em> and other guys.”</p><p>She pushed away from his chest. “What?” she asked, aghast. “You have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Fuu, you get hit on whenever I leave you alone for ten seconds.” He lowered his voice and pulled her back against his chest. “Maybe one of these times someone will come along that you like better.”</p><p>“No way,” she said. “That will never happen.”</p><p>He was happy with the steel in her tone. She was serious. But he couldn’t resist teasing her a little. “Really? What if someone even badder than me turns up.”</p><p>She laughed, and then looked up at him. The tender look on her face made him forget about the flicker of anger he’d felt before.</p><p>“Mugen, I’m sorry,” she said, her voice wobbling.</p><p>“Just have some faith in me from now on, will ya?”</p><p>Fuu wrapped her arms around him and nodded. “Mugen,” she whispered.</p><p>“Huh?” he mumbled.</p><p>“I was scared tonight, without you.”</p><p>His grip on her tightened.</p><p>“So why did you go gambling tonight, Mugen?” she mumbled into his chest.</p><p>“I had a good feelin’,” he said. “And I needed ta triple our money.”</p><p>She released him from her hug and stepped back. “Why did you need to triple it?”</p><p>“Cuz we only had enough for a meal.”</p><p>“That’s all we could have wanted!”  </p><p>“No, that’s not even half of what you wanted. Ya said you were starvin’ and cold and that your feet hurt. I needed more coin to get you dinner and a room and a bath to soak in.”</p><p>The look she was giving him was way too soft for him to bear. He pressed her back against the railing with his body and extended his arms on either side of her, wrapping his hands around the wooden railing, trapping her there.</p><p>“Fuu,” he growled.  </p><p>“What?” She looked up at him innocently.</p><p>“You almost told that asshole your wishes.”</p><p>“But I didn’t,” she said.</p><p>“You thought about it though.”  </p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“I’m sayin’, if ya wanna tell someone your wishes or desires or secrets or whatever, I want you to tell ‘em to me.” He grinned. “Especially if they’re dirty.”</p><p>She looked lost for words. “Mugen,” she said.</p><p>“Promise me,” he growled. “’Cuz the only one who should know ya like that is <em>me</em>. Got it?”</p><p>She rested her hands on his chest. “Mugen, you’re the only one I want to tell those things to.”</p><p>“Then why the hell were ya even considerin’ pourin’ your heart out ta that asshole!”</p><p>“I didn’t know you wanted to know!”</p><p>“That’s what I don’t get, Fuu.” He looked directly into her eyes, demanding an answer. “What gave ya that idea?”</p><p>“Well lately we’ve been pretty focused on… the physical aspects of each other,” she said, blushing. “There hasn’t been a lot of time for talking.”</p><p>Mugen smirked. “Yeah well I like your physical aspects.” He reached his hand to her face and traced her jaw with his thumb.</p><p>“What else do you like about me?” she asked, meeting his eyes.</p><p>He couldn’t help it. He laughed. “Damn. Didn’t know you liked fishin’ this much Fuu.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up!” She blushed and looked away. “It wouldn’t kill you to compliment me every once in a while.”  </p><p>He smirked. “Fine. I’ll bite.”</p><p>He went silent. The words to describe how he felt about Fuu were hard for him to find. He lived life instinctually—he simply let thoughts come to mind when he had them, then put them to rest after. When feelings were there, they just were. They weren’t linear. Or organized. It took great effort to put words to his impressions and feelings. But for Fuu, he’d try.</p><p>The warm light of the lanterns on the bridge highlighted her delicate features. He grazed his lips against her forehead. “You’re warm,” he said.</p><p>Fuu laughed. “Well duh, I’m alive.”</p><p>“Shut-up,” he barked. “I’m bein’ serious.”</p><p>“You’re warm.” He brought his lips to her neck. “You feel like…” His lips traced down to her collarbone, then he kissed her chest, over her heart, through her kimono. “Home.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “You’re…,” he searched for the word. “Kind. Even when life is shit and there’s no reason to be.” He smirked, remembering her insane mood swings. “You’re a goddamned force—you laugh then you cry then you yell. It’s entertainin’.”</p><p>He looked her in the eyes. She was blushing, a deep red. He enjoyed that he could affect her like this. He thought about all the times she’d defended him with scathing words. How she was never afraid of him. He thought about the time she’d thrown her body over his when Sara was about to kill him. “You’re brave.”</p><p>He leaned down and ghosted his lips over her forehead. “And you’re loyal,” he said. His voice was deep and sure. “I know you won’t betray me.” He kissed her neck. “That’s a rare thing.” He pulled away and grinned lasciviously. “And you’re so sexy it drives me wild.” Then he brought his face to hers and kissed her lips, hard and rough. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He knew he was leaving her breathless. But he wasn’t done. She still hadn’t promised him.  </p><p>He ended the kiss, pulling away suddenly. “So, you gonna promise me or what?”</p><p>For a second, she looked confused. But then her eyes twinkled with understanding. “Mugen, I promise.” She smiled up at him. “You’re the only one I will tell my wishes and dreams and desires to.”</p><p>“And secrets,” he added, frowning.</p><p>She rested her forehead against his chest. “And secrets.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuu’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a warm meal, they found an inn that was next-door to a bath house. After a wonderful soak, Fuu washed their clothes. Now they were tucked away in a warm room, with their clothes drying by the fire. She was wearing her thin bathing robe and Mugen was wearing a towel around his hips. Mugen was lying on a futon, next to the hearth, pouting at her while she kneeled by the window, combing her hair and looking out at the night sky.  </p><p>“Mugen, what’s wrong?” she finally asked.                                                                              </p><p>“Would it kill ya ta compliment me every now and again, too?”</p><p>She looked at him over her shoulder. He was crawling towards her on all fours, a dangerous glint in his eye. She knew that look well.</p><p>“Let me finish combing my hair first!”</p><p>“Why?” He sat behind her, pulling her against him. His legs wrapped around her and his arms wrapped around her waist. “It’s just gonna get messed up,” he whispered in her ear.</p><p>A shiver that had nothing to do with cold ran down her body. She felt his manhood pressing against the small of her back. His hands moved from her waist, to her hips. He guided her legs open. One hand slipped through her robe and moved down, stroking her silky folds. She felt his lips against her neck.</p><p>“Go on, tell me what you like about me.” He nipped her skin. “And be specific.”</p><p>“You’re the strongest man I know,” she whispered. She could barely speak—one of his strong fingers was slipping in and out of her. Heat was rising in her, coiling. She was already breathing heavier.</p><p>He kissed her shoulder, then bit. “Don’t stop, Fuu.”</p><p>“You’re completely wild,” she breathed. She bucked lightly against his hand, gasping. He added a second finger, stretching her, and she moaned. Her hands were on his thighs and she squeezed him as he increased the force of his thrusting.</p><p>“Go on.” With his free hand, he tugged at the sash of her soft robe.</p><p>“I love how protective you are,” she collapsed back against his shoulder, all her strength disappearing. “You make me feel safe.”</p><p>He brought his other hand down to her folds and rubbed her clit, alternating between pressing down and rubbing in a circular motion. His even pressure felt good. She felt hot, and weak, and lightheaded. The pleasure was rising in her, fast and strong. She gave in, and let pleasure envelop her. She trembled in his arms as she succumbed to the rolling orgasm.</p><p>“Tell me more,” he demanded.</p><p>“You take care of me,” she panted. She lifted herself from his fingers and turned around to face him.</p><p>He lifted the robe from her shoulders and slid it off of her frame. He brought his lips to her arm, kissing the long, pink scar on her forearm from where she’d fallen in the mountains.</p><p>She unravelled the towel from his waist, freeing him completely. He was being unusually patient with her. She moved forward and slowly straddled him, knees on either side of his hips. She ran her fingers through his unruly hair. He leaned in and took one of her nipples in his mouth. His hands were on her hips, her waist.</p><p>Her hands were on his shoulders, and she lowered herself onto his rock-hard manhood. She buried her face in in his shoulder as she slid down on him, inch by inch. He was letting her lead, and she revelled in the opportunity to take it slower, to feel him completely.</p><p>“Keep going,” he growled, lightly biting her shoulder.</p><p>She could tell he was struggling to hold back. “You’re passionate,” she said. She gasped as he ran his nails lightly down her back. She was riding him with slow, sensual movement. He moaned as she started to increase her pace. Her walls gripped tight each time she lifted herself from him and welcomed him back evry time she lowered herself. She kissed his chest, and listened to his erratic heart beat.</p><p>He suddenly laid down, pulling her down with him.</p><p>“And you’re unpredictable,” she yelped. “It’s exciting—I’m never bored with you.”</p><p>He flipped them over, pressing her against the floormats. He raised himself above her, spread her legs with his knee, and then buried himself in her. He thrust in and out of her with great force, grunting in pleasure.</p><p>“I didn’t say stop,” he said between breaths.</p><p>“And you’re handsome,” she breathed. She was completely flustered. Her ability to articulate her thoughts had completely evaporated. “Everything about you is attractive!”</p><p>He leaned down. “Be more specific,” he growled in her ear.</p><p>“Your eyes.” She ran her hands over his shoulders, down his arms. “Your shoulders.“ She placed her hands over his. They were so big. “Your hands.”  She was practically mewling underneath him. “All of you.” Her panting was frantic.</p><p>He pulled away and lifted her onto her knees. He guided her to the futon. Then he moved behind her. One arm wrapped around her hips, and with his hand he pushed on her back. He was bending her over and she complied. She held herself on all fours and felt him position himself at her entrance. His hands gripped her hips and he eased into her, moaning as he slid in, revelling in the new position.</p><p>She rocked back to meet his wild thrusting. “Oh fuck yeah,” he said, pounding into her. Soon, she felt him throb, deep within her, as he buried his seed in her.</p><p>He collapsed down on his back, and she curled up beside him in the futon. He pulled the blanket over them. Fuu rested her head on his shoulder, and he brought his arm around her. He traced lazy circles on her skin.</p><p>“Fuu, tell me one of your dreams,” whispered Mugen.</p><p>“Right now?” she said.</p><p>“No, next year,” he said, sarcastic. He opened one eye. “Of course right now, Fuu. I wanna know.”</p><p>She tucked her face away from him.</p><p>“I won’t laugh if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p><em>I’m more worried that he’ll leave if I tell him all the ways I want to be connected to him. </em>She considered which dream to share. “Well… one day, it might be nice to open a tea house by the ocean.”</p><p>“You know we would have to serve the food and not eat it all ourselves, right?” asked Mugen.</p><p>This moment felt soft and sweet. Her heart leapt at the casual way Mugen said “we,” as if a future together was so natural.</p><p>“Tell me another,” he requested. His voice was groggy, and his eyes were closed. Before she had decided what to reveal, his breath had evened out. He was asleep.</p><p>She traced his scars absentmindedly with her fingers as she told him everything. And it felt good, right, to say it all out loud. And somehow, she was sure he heard her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me your thoughts lovely people :) Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Water Child, Red Thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuu suspects that she is with child--but hesitates to tell Mugen. When they are attacked by bandits, Fuu is forced to flee from Mugen for a time. Will her pregnancy endure despite the injuries inflicted on her in the fight? And what will Mugen's reaction be to her news?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So since my last chapter was quite lighthearted, to balance it out I've gone and written this chapter. So please be warned, this one is quite serious, and contains fighting, violence, and sadly, miscarriage. If that is something you can't bear to read, please don't, because the aim of the story isn't to upset anyone at all, but to explore what a realistic relationship between Mugen and Fuu might be like... OKAY. That said, please enjoy this chapter lovely readers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Water Child, Red Thread</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuu's POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuu stirred the pot of water idly while she rubbed slow circles on her stomach. She glanced over to where Mugen snored, still sleeping. His chest was half uncovered, exposed to the chilly air. He was all fire, and to her it seemed like he never got cold. And when she was beside him, she was always warm. She wanted to crawl back beside him and return to the world of sleep, but the pain in her stomach kept her where she was. Sitting up felt better than laying down, even if it meant she was shivering. She’d been glad to leave the snow behind in the mountains, beautiful as it was. But as they approached another sect of mountain terrain, she felt her spirits waning. She knew more snow lay ahead. Oh how she ached for spring! For cherry blossoms and the smell of snow-melt. And she ached to feel healthy and normal again.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time this week she’d woken up feeling nauseous. She was sure it wasn’t a stomach flu though, because the nausea always went away after a few hours. But she was growing worried; what if something was wrong? There was no guarantee they’d find anyone as kind and competent as Chiyo had been to give her medical advice and treatment.</p><p>Fuu’s face felt warm, feverish. She stood and made her way to the narrow river they’d camped near. The slow flow of water was soothing, and she let the gentle sound wash over her. She kneeled on the cool rocks and dipped her hands into the water. She brought her hands to her face and let the cold jolt her awake.</p><p>A drop fell to her chest, and she dropped her hand to brush it away before it completely soaked through the fabric. Even under the light pressure of her hand, her breast felt sore, tender. <em>That’s odd.</em> She brought both hands to her chest and pressed down. “Ow!” Her breath curled away from her in the cold.</p><p>The pieces started falling into place in her mind. “When was the last time I had my period?” She thought back to weeks ago, before they’d passed through the last city where Mugen had run off to the red light district and before endless nights on the road towards the next mountains to cross. Her last period was two months ago, she realized. <em>Has it really been that long? </em>Her period had often been sporadic, probably because of how frequently she had to go without food, but she rarely went this long without one.</p><p>She parted her lips and looked down at her reflection in the glassy water. “Oh,” she whispered to herself. “Am I… pregnant?” Her hands flew to her belly; she didn’t feel any bigger. <em>Of course not—if I’m pregnant, it’s really, really early on.<br/></em></p><p>The emotion flowing through her was overpowering, she felt like it would smother her. She could have died in the emotion—in the happiness, and then the fear. But she shoved aside her circling fears and allowed the happiness bubbling under her surface to come forward. She smiled, and a tear fell from her cheek into the water.</p><p>A child. She’d always thought she’d like to be a mother, one day.</p><p>But then questions floated to the forefront of her mind: What would she do? Should she tell Mugen right now? Should she wait—just to be sure? Would he be angry? Would he leave? Would he be… happy?</p><p>She wanted to wake Mugen up and tell him… but maybe it would be better to wait. Just to be sure. <em>But sure of what? That I really am pregnant? Or that he really won't leave?</em></p><p>She clutched the fabric of her kimono in her lap with trembling hands as she worked through her thoughts. <em>No. I can’t think like that. He won’t leave. He told me to trust him, to have faith in him—and so I will until he shows me I shouldn’t. But still, I should wait until I’m sure I’m pregnant. </em> </p><p>She picked herself up from the rocks and wandered back to camp. When she returned, Mugen was awake. She noticed he’d added a couple of the potatoes to the water for their breakfast. He looked famished, and for a moment she felt a pang of guilt that she didn’t have their breakfast ready for when he’d woken up.</p><p>He took one look at her tear streaked face and jumped up, moving to stand in front of her. “What’s wrong?” he asked, both hands wrapped around her upper arms.</p><p>His hands were hot. <em>I hope he never lets me go. </em>“It-It’s nothing!” she lied. “I was just feeling nauseous again, that’s all.”</p><p>He frowned, but let her arms go. “Why were ya cryin’?”</p><p><em>I can’t tell him yet! Not until I know for sure.</em> “I’m a woman. Sometimes we cry, okay?”</p><p>“Pshht,” he snorted. “That’s dumb even comin’ from you. ” He eyed her suspiciously. “Why were you really cryin’?”</p><p>She placed a hand on his chest. “It’s okay.” She smiled at him. “I’m ok.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes but allowed her to be evasive. “Fine.” He turned around and returned to his spot by the fire, but then he looked back at her. “You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?”</p><p>She nodded. Then she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his body. She pressed her face against his back. <em>Don’t worry, Mugen. Nothing’s wrong. In fact, something might be very right.</em></p><p>*****</p><p>It had been a week since Fuu realized she might be pregnant, and she’d been trying to find the words, the way, to tell Mugen ever since. And like clockwork, every morning she’d woken up with terrible nausea plaguing her.</p><p>But this morning, there was no nausea. Instead, there was mild cramping. And she felt off, wrong. She was on the verge of tears. What was going on? She’d never been through this before, and there were no women around to talk to, to ask for guidance or insight.</p><p>She didn’t know if she could bear this alone anymore. So, it was time to tell him. She wished she could wait for a better moment, on a more beautiful day. This day was very grey, and the world was cast in shadows and tinged blue. She had imagined telling Mugen the news on a morning full of sunshine and birdsong. But she needed him now. She needed him to know. So she reached out for Mugen. He was walking in front of her, up the sloping mountain path—she’d been placing her footsteps in the prints he left behind. It was the little things like that—that he was willing to go first, to pave a path for her, that made her love him deeper every day.</p><p>“Mugen.” She caught his arm on a backswing and held his bony wrist in her hand. He stopped immediately, letting her hold him there.  </p><p>“So,” he said without turning around, “you’re finally ready ta tell me what’s been botherin’ ya?” He looked at her over his shoulder, but his expression was hard. “‘Fraid it’s gonna have ta wait, Fuu.” His voice was grim. “We’re bein’ followed.”</p><p>The past weeks the main roads they’d taken had been safe and free of bandits. A sense of comfort had settled in her being, unlike when they were travelling mountain passes. She should have remembered that mountains were never easy to cross. To one side of the path lay a dense forest. On the other, sloping hills. She silenced her inner voice and listened to the air around them. She heard rustling in the trees beside them.</p><p>Suddenly, Mugen called out. “Get down, Fuu!”</p><p>Following his instruction, she dove to the ground. She watched as he whirled around, pulling his hidden tanto from his scabbard as he turned. He released his grip on it, and she heard the slight whistle of it in the air over her head as it glided.</p><p>Then she heard the sharp wince of a man in pain, and a hard thud behind her.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder and saw the bandit kneeling on the ground, the tanto buried to the hilt in his neck. For a second, as he fell forward, gurgling on his own blood, she thought he looked like Kazuto. But she didn’t have time to dwell on the past. Four more bandits poured from the forest to block Mugen’s path forward, and another exited the forest onto the path behind Fuu.</p><p>“As you can see, you’re outnumbered,” drawled the man who’d appeared behind Fuu. He was wearing leather armour as opposed to the tattered clothes of the rest of the bandits. He also had two fine swords on either hip, whereas the rest only had improvised knives or broken blades. His appearance and calm demeanour suggested to Fuu that he was the leader of the group. He even looked well-groomed in comparison to his underlings. He looked her in the eye, and his subsequent lewd grin made her skin crawl. “So, make this easy on all of us and do as your told.”</p><p>Fuu stood up on shaky legs, hands over her heart, and stepped closer to Mugen.</p><p>“Can’t you tell? I don’t have anythin' worth stealin’,” lied Mugen.</p><p>Fuu nodded weakly to reinforce his words. She hoped their travel weary appearances would convince the bandits to leave them alone. But Fuu knew they did have items of value—she still had that silk kimono, and really, anything at all, including her hairbrush, could probably be sold for a mild profit.</p><p>A chill crept up her spine as the men grinned. She watched the leader look her up and down. “I don't agree," he said to Mugen. "Seems to me you have quite the prize tremblin’ beside you. So, let us take the girl and we’ll let you go and be on our way,” sneered the leader.  </p><p>Fuu gasped, and stepped even closer to Mugen. The bandits were closing in. Mugen put his arm out in front of Fuu. “Run, Fuu!” he whispered raggedly to her. Then he turned to the bandits. “You’ll let <em>me</em> go? Don't make me laugh. Like hell <em>I’ll</em> let <em>you </em>lowlifes live after that little speech!” called Mugen to their assailants. He was furious. He let out a battle call, and all hell broke loose. Fuu slipped backwards into the trees as Mugen took on the four men surrounding him.</p><p>To her horror, the leader followed her, bypassing Mugen entirely. She burst into a sprint, but he grabbed her wrist in a vice-like hold that she couldn’t escape. She whirled around to slap him, but he pulled her in closer and punched her in the abdomen—hard.</p><p>It was like the wind was knocked from her lungs. She felt the impact in her spine, and it jarred her hips and her shoulders simultaneously. She doubled over in pain and the man hoisted her over his shoulder. One of his hands held hers together, pinning them so she couldn’t push herself off his shoulder.</p><p>“You’re comin’ with me, sweetheart,” he growled in her ear. He headed deeper into the forest, away from Mugen.</p><p>His bony shoulder dug into her stomach. It was painful beyond belief. She kicked and flailed. “Let me go,” she tried to yell but her voice was only a whisper.</p><p>She frantically looked backwards, towards the path, and she saw that Mugen had already slain the other four bandits—they lay lifelessly on the path. He was running towards them now at full speed, into the forest.</p><p>The look on his face was fierce, wild. She saw his mouth open in a scream, but she didn’t hear it; her blood pounded in her ears too loud for her to hear anything. But the man holding her certainly heard. He swung around, and Mugen’s sword impaled him through the gut before the leader’s arm could even lift his sword to try to slash at Mugen. Fuu watched Mugen’s wrists jerk sideways as he half-turned the sword in the man’s gut before drawing it out. It was something she’d seen him do many times, and judging by the agonized look on the bandit's face, she was sure twisting his sword in someone's body inflicted unspeakable damage and pain. The bandit leader sank to his knees, letting go of Fuu to move his hands over the wound in his belly.</p><p>The second Fuu’s feet touched the ground, she scrambled backwards, away. Her hands were over her belly, too. Sharp pain radiated from where the bandit had punched her, from where his shoulder dug into her stomach. Tears welled in her eyes.</p><p>The man was still on his knees when Mugen slit his throat. Blood spurted forward, splattering Mugen. Some even landed on her, hot on her cheek.</p><p>Only after Mugen was sure he’d slain the bandit did he look at her.</p><p>She was sobbing—her shoulders heaving with the force of her emotion. She felt his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Fuu,” he said, stern. “We gotta get outta here.”</p><p>She nodded and he helped her stand. She kept one hand on her stomach, as if holding it could stop the pain.</p><p>Mugen noticed the way she cradled her hand over her tummy. He stopped and grabbed her wrists, flinging them away from her belly. When he didn’t see any blood or obvious sign of injury, he looked at her, puzzled.</p><p>She wiped away her stinging tears, and almost doubled over in pain again as another round of cramping radiated from her pelvis. Her belly felt like it was twisting. She wondered if the impact of the man’s punch had burst something inside of her.  </p><p>“What happened?” he asked frantically.</p><p>“He punched me,” she said, clinging to him. The pain was radiating in her hips, her spine. Everything in her body felt wrong. “Everything hurts.” She whimpered as another wave of cramping overtook her again.</p><p>In that moment, she wished she wasn’t so soft. That she was covered in sinewy muscle like Mugen; his muscle was like armour, it protected him. She’d never seen him take a mere punch this hard.</p><p>And she was scared. Scared of what the abuse she just endured might trigger within her body. She needed to rest, to take it easy… or else maybe…. No. She didn’t want to let her mind go there. Not right now.</p><p>“Mugen,” she said. “I need to rest… I think I’m gonna pass out.”</p><p>“We can’t rest.” Mugen clenched his jaw. “We gotta get as far away from here as possible.”</p><p>She knew he was right. But the ringing in her ears was getting louder. She felt lightheaded, and the periphery of her vision was fading to white. Nausea washed over her.</p><p>“You’re going pale.” He pulled her close and held her steady. “Don’t you dare pass out,” he barked. He led her from the forest back out onto the path.</p><p>She saw his eyes dart over her shoulder at the same time that Fuu heard a noise behind her. Mugen let her go and sidestepped around her, shoving his sword forward into the gut of bandit who’d been trying to sneak up on them from behind.</p><p>The man fell with a curse to his knees, then collapsed to the forest floor.</p><p>“Dammit,” yelled Mugen. “This is pissing me off!”</p><p>“Mugen, there’s more,” cried Fuu, pointing.</p><p>Bandits were pouring from the trees behind them. Mugen whirled around to face the oncoming swarm of vagrants. He heard one of them yell "for our leader!"</p><p>“Fuu, go!” ordered Mugen.</p><p>“But Mugen!” she protested.  </p><p>“GO!” he yelled over his shoulder. “I’ll find you.”</p><p>*****</p><p>She ran as fast as her legs would take her for as long as she could. The air was cool and every inhale burned her throat. She slipped more than once in the slick snow of the path.</p><p>Every time she closed her eyes she saw the ominous figures surrounding them. There had been so many bandits. <em>Is he going to be okay? </em>She shook her head as she ran. Mugen had to be okay. She had to believe he would be okay if she was going to keep herself together long enough to find a place to hide.</p><p>Her body felt strange, faraway—heavy and cold at once. Her legs felt like lead, her fingers like icicles. When she couldn’t go further, she collapsed against a tree, chest heaving under the labour of each breath. She didn’t want to stay on the path, exposed. But if she slipped into the trees, there was a chance Mugen wouldn’t find her. So, at the side of the path, she stuck one of her hairpins into the snow. She had to trust that Mugen would see it, and understand.</p><p>She ducked into the forest, going deeper and deeper, until the road was a memory, until she felt alone. She heard the low gurgle of a stream nearby. <em>This is far enough.</em> She kneeled on the ground, and leaned against a tree, letting her awareness spread over her body. Her heart was racing and she still felt strange, but the pain in her lower abdomen had subsided.</p><p>She let out a huge breath. <em>Maybe it will be okay. Maybe nothing’s wrong after all. </em>She let her head fall back against the trunk of the tree. Bringing her hands up to her lips, she blew on them for warmth. She felt so incredibly tired. She allowed her eyes to close, and her consciousness to drift.</p><p>*****</p><p>A dull pain in her body woke her sometime later. She fought through the confusion in her mind, fought to wake up. When she opened her eyes, it was still light out. Still grey out. And she was alone. Mugen hadn’t found her yet.</p><p>As she lay there, low cramps began to unfurl in her back, in her stomach, in her pelvis. She writhed, trying to get comfortable, but they grew in strength, until she was doubled over, clutching her stomach.</p><p>Tears slid from her eyes, blurring her vision. <em>No, no, no. </em></p><p>She stood, leaning heavily against the tree trunk for support, but as she rose she felt liquid trickling down her legs. She looked at her ankles and saw her bloodied feet. She slid back down to the ground, curling up. She didn’t want to believe what was happening.</p><p>She didn’t know how long the cramps lasted. The severity of the pain waxed and waned. She was lost in her emotion, and she didn’t bother to hide her sobs or groans of pain and anguish from the forest. She let it all out, her anger, her frustration, and her cries of pain. And the forest absorbed her emotion, kindly muffling it from the distant road.</p><p>And then it was over; the searing, white hot cramps settled, like how white-capped water eventually smoothed out to blue, calm waters. She felt empty. She uncurled from the base of the tree and sat up, looking down at her kimono. Blood was staining the lower half, by her hips and thighs. <em>I have to get rid of this blood. </em></p><p>She moved stiffly, feeling like a shell of herself. Slipping her hand into her backpack, she grabbed her bathing robe, some towels, and a bar of soap, and made her way to the nearby stream. With the towel she washed herself, cleansed herself of the blood staining her thighs, her legs, her feet. She dried off quickly, putting on her bathing robe for warmth.</p><p>A crow cawed above her—probably drawn here by the smell of blood. Or maybe it was a symbol of the divine. Maybe this was how things were always supposed to go.</p><p>She looked at the folds of her kimono in her hands—the beautiful autumnal kimono Sayo had given her was completely drenched. She had no doubts anymore. She had been pregnant.</p><p>She kneeled next to the stream on a flat rock. Her hands shook as she started cleaning her under-kimono. She rubbed the soap in it, dipped it in the water, and rubbed the fabric tougher between her hands. She numbed herself to her own thoughts and the world and allowed her hands to follow the pattern—dip, scrub, dip, scrub.</p><p>When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned, wild-eyed. But it was only Mugen. She let out a shaky breath. His clothes were tattered, blood-covered. One of the straps on his backpack was hanging, broken. In his hand he held the hairpin she’d left for him to find her by. He looked ragged and worn, but unhurt. Despite her broken heart, she was relieved that he was safe. That we was here.</p><p>“What the hell’s goin’ on?” he asked, looking at her blood-stained clothes, her tear-streaked face.</p><p>“I was…” she couldn’t bring herself to say the words.</p><p>He ran to her side, and lifted her to her feet, inspecting her body—no doubt searching for the wound he believed to have caused her blood loss.</p><p>“Were you attacked?”</p><p>“No,” she sobbed.</p><p>“Then what happened?” he barked. His hands were on her shoulders, shaking her. “Tell me what’s goin’ on. Where’d all this blood come from?” He gestured to her kimono, heaped on the ground.</p><p>She flinched at his tone. She knew he was just confused and worried about her, but she didn’t need an interrogation. Right now, she needed comfort.</p><p>“Mugen, I—” her voice wavered, faltered.</p><p>“What,” he asked, holding her quaking shoulders tighter.</p><p>She looked down, her loose hair falling to hide her face. “I was… pregnant.”</p><p>She brought her eyes up to meet his. The shock etched on his face made her heart ache.</p><p>A moment passed. Then two. “Was?” he asked, finally. His voice was gruff.</p><p>“I’m not anymore,” she said, looking down at the fabric in her hands.</p><p>“How long were you…?” he asked.</p><p>“Maybe two months, at most.”</p><p>Anger radiated from him like fire, and she looked away. Tears were welling in her eyes again in response to the raw emotion radiating from him.</p><p>“Was it because… that bastard punched…” his words were meandering, sentences half-formed.</p><p>“Maybe,” she said, head spinning. Everything felt half-formed to her right now. Her half-breaths were coming ragged; she felt dizzy—like she couldn’t suck in enough air. “Maybe it would have happened anyway. Maybe it was already happening.”  </p><p>“I want ta kill that bastard again!” he hollered. She watched in blurry shock as he turned from her and started wailing on a tree, kicking it over and over again with all his strength, punching it until his knuckles were scraped and bleeding. The crow fled from it’s perch in a flap of feathers in response to his outburst. He let out a strangled call as he raged against the tree.</p><p>She sank to a crouch as she watched him. Only when he was done, when he was stooped over, one hand on the tree trunk, did she call out to him. “Mugen.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>She continued, voice shaking. “Are you mad… at me?”</p><p>He closed the distance between them faster than she could have imagined. His broad figure was in front of her, his arms around her, pulling her body against him in his rough way.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid.” His words were muffled in her hair. He loosened his grip. “Why would I be mad at ya?”</p><p>“Because,” her breath was erratic, choking, “I—I lost the—” tears were streaming down her pink cheeks and she buried her face in her hands. “I failed!”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mugen’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how to comfort Fuu.</p><p>Anger roiled in him, but not at her. At himself. She didn’t fail—he failed. He’d let that bastard of a bandit punch her in the stomach and nearly make off with her. And she was pregnant, with <em>his </em>child. He’d failed to protect her… them. He felt angry that he didn’t even get to feel any spark of happiness before it was already gone, done, over. She wasn’t pregnant anymore.</p><p>He was processing it all on the spot, and he didn’t know how to feel. He shouldn’t be surprised; they’d hardly been careful… in fact, they’d been going at it like rabbits for months. What was truly surprising was that she hadn’t gotten pregnant sooner.</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair. It all made sense now—why she was acting so weird over the past few days. Why her hands floated to her lower stomach while she stared off into space at night sitting by the fire.</p><p>As he held her close, he searched himself for the feelings he expected to feel—fear, anger, repulsion, or denial. He’d always thought news like this would make him feel trapped, would make him want to run the other way. But it surprised him that he had no urge to run away from this, to flee. To take off.</p><p>Maybe it was because the other women he’d fucked before were only ever one-night stands, with no strings attached. If he found out he’d got someone else—anyone else—pregnant, he probably would have run the other way. He wasn’t fit to be a father. But with Fuu… maybe he could do it. Not fuck up.</p><p><em>Why didn’t she tell me? Was she afraid I wouldn’t be happy?</em> <em>Was she afraid I’d leave her—like her dad left her? Like how Jin and I left her, three years ago? Like how my own parents were gone from my life before I even knew their faces?</em></p><p>He couldn’t bring himself to be mad at her for not telling him. “Fuu,” he whispered, voice rugged.</p><p>She didn’t say a word, but he could tell she was listening.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” The words were unnatural for him to say. He wasn’t sure he’d ever said them this honestly before. He’d said them sarcastically, sure. But not like this.  </p><p>She pulled away and looked up at him with doe-eyes. “Why?” she sniffled.</p><p>“I’m sorry that ya were alone,” he whispered. “That ya thought you couldn’t tell me the second you knew.” He tightened his grip on her. “And that you aren’t anymore.”</p><p>Her soft hand was on his rough cheek. “Mugen…” She rested her face against his chest. He felt her warm tears soaking into his shirt. There beside the stream, he rocked her gently back and forth. He’d always found the rocking motion of the sea vaguely soothing, and he knew parents rocked children… maybe it would be soothing for her. Fuu gave in to the motion, and clutched onto him as she cried.</p><p>He didn’t know how much time had passed by the time her tears dried, but eventually she pulled away from him. Her cheeks were pink, and some of her hair stuck to the side of her face.</p><p>“Let me wash your clothes,” she whispered. “They’re covered in blood and sweat and now my tears.”</p><p>He obeyed and changed into his second set of clothes, handing her his blood-soaked ones. He understood her desire to forget for a moment, to focus on a task. But even so, he stayed and watched over her while she worked.</p><p>He was alarmed at the amount of blood on her clothing. It rivalled the amount of blood on his. But none of the blood on his clothing was even his, and the blood on hers was all from her. She looked so frail. And pale. And her eyes were distant. She was aching inside. And he didn’t know how to help her. She looked vulnerable. He knew right now she wasn’t just physically drained... she was also emotionally and mentally drained. <em>Even a skilled healer like Chiyo couldn’t treat those kind of wounds, the wounds we cannot see.</em> He was pretty sure what they both needed now was time. He didn’t know if continuing to travel right now was wise.</p><p>“Fuu, let’s find some place ta wait out the rest of the winter.”</p><p>She nodded as she scrubbed their clothes.</p><p>He wondered, not for the first time, if they should have stayed with Chiyo for the winter. But they couldn’t go backwards. No. They had to move forwards.</p><p>His thoughts flickered to the samurai he’d encountered on the way here, to Fuu. They'd been heading in the opposite direction. There was a chance once they reached the scene of the slaughter that they, or some other authority, might put two and two together, might come after them. He thought about telling Fuu… but now wasn’t the right time. How could he tell her that there might be trouble coming for them, after three years of relative peace from the shogunate? He wished he didn’t have this feeling. But he always was able to smell rain... and he smelled a storm coming.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Fuu’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The grey gave way as the evening came. Weak sunlight filtered through the cedar boughs, warming her cool cheeks.</p><p>Though Fuu looked as she cleaned, she couldn’t distinguish one clump of blood from the next, so she let the stream take it all. Somehow it felt right to her—her water child returned to the water.</p><p>She never thought she’d be going through this. From the tales she’d heard, she thought miscarriages happened way later on in pregnancy. And she thought that when they happened, there was a baby to bury or cremate. And when they happened, the pain was supposed to be excruciating. What she’d experienced hurt, but it wasn’t worse than the punch to the gut had been. And there was blood, but not so much that she was worried for her life, as many women she’d met said they were when they’d gone through a miscarriage.</p><p>She supposed it was because she was barely pregnant. But still, she couldn’t bring herself to feel relieved that she hadn’t had to endure more pain, because even though it was so early on, even if their child had only been with her for a few short weeks, it was still one of the greatest tragedies of her life. It hurt as bad as any other loss she’d endured. She would mourn. She knew she would mourn. She already was.</p><p>She felt empty. But she didn’t feel alone. Not anymore. Not with Mugen beside her. She turned her tired eyes to where he sat on a tree stump, watching over her as she worked. She was surprised that he didn’t seem averse to the idea of her being pregnant at all. And in his own way, it seemed like he was mourning, too.</p><p>She gathered their now clean clothes and the bar of soap and headed back to the clearing. Mugen followed, and helped her hang their clothes to dry on some branches. While Mugen began building a fire, Fuu slipped into her old pink kimono. It was very old, but it was dry and warm.</p><p>Mugen ate some dried fruit for dinner, but for once, Fuu didn’t think she could stomach any food. She was already full—her entire being was full of sorrow right now. Grief had a grip on her heart and was squeezing.</p><p>Still, Mugen boiled some water for her. “You should drink some of Chiyo’s teas,” he suggested.  </p><p>“Do you think I need it?” she asked him.</p><p>“Can’t hurt.”</p><p>She looked through the medicine bag that Chiyo had given them. The first tea she drank was one that contained feverfew and ginko leaf and yarrow. It encouraged blood-flow and mild muscle contractions. Fuu figured it would be a good idea, just in case there was anything left within her that needed to be expelled from her body. The second tea was tastier. It was one labelled to prevent infection and to boost the immune system. It contained lemon peel, orange peel, and ginger. If anything, the teas made her feel warm and relaxed, and she was grateful for that.</p><p>As she sipped on the tea, she thought about what could be done if they were near a shrine. She could buy a Jizo statue, and make it a red cap, as she’d seen customarily done. But maybe it didn’t make sense to do that because they’d likely never to be able to return to the little statue to remember. Maybe she would just have to remember without any physical reminder. She tried to quiet the thoughts, but her mind continued to boomerang back to the lost baby. <em>Maybe I couldn’t carry the baby to full term, carry it into the world to be with us, but I’ll carry the little being that could-have-been in my memories, forever. </em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Mugen’s POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fuu’s eyes were glassy, faraway. She was deep in thought, which made him nervous. It was his philosophy that thinking too hard about things only complicated life and only led to trouble.</p><p>“What are you thinkin’, Girlie?” asked Mugen. Despite the fact that they probably had some sort of authority on their trail for the murder of approximately 20 bandits, Mugen continued to build the fire, larger and larger, until the light touched Fuu’s cheeks</p><p>“I was thinking that if we were by a shrine, I could get a Jizo statue, to remember.”</p><p>“Ta remember what exactly?” he asked.  </p><p>“Our water child.” Her eyes were wide, as if she was surprised he didn’t already know.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “You Japanese and your weird beliefs,” he said. Sometimes it seemed she forgot he was from the Ryukyu, that they didn’t stand on the same building blocks, didn’t share the same stories and legends and beliefs.  </p><p>“It’s not weird,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around her knees as she sat. “The baby goes from the water in its mother's womb and returns to the original liquid state, to water of the earth, to groundwater. They go back. To be reborn again.”</p><p>He thought of the sea—of himself half-drowned in the saltwater. It actually made sense to him; coming from water, returning to water. Maybe this particular belief wasn’t<em> that</em> weird.</p><p>Fuu laid out their mat and pulled out the thick blanket. There was no need for the tarp, tonight. There were no clouds anymore. Only the light of stars through the treetops. The cool air zipped the stars into clear focus. He put an extra log on the roaring fire. He felt like Fuu needed light tonight.</p><p>Then Mugen sat, leaning against the tree the mat was laid out against. He patted the mat in front of him, and Fuu obediently came to him and sat. He pulled her against him, between his legs, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped her completely up in his body and in the blanket. His hand caressed her back, her side. He ran his fingers through her silky hair.  </p><p>“Tell me more,” he whispered, voice gruff.</p><p>“Well, some temples will hold a ceremony in the summer called a ‘mizuko kuyo’ for babies that didn’t make it.” He felt her eyelashes flutter closed as she spoke. “It’s a service, and at the service the priest will make an offering to Jizo.”</p><p>“Jizo?”</p><p>“The bodhisattva who protects and looks over children… and guides them to the other world. At a temple I could get a Jizo statue to remember."</p><p>He was pretty sure he’d seen statues like that—but not in graveyards or around temples. He’d seen them while travelling. “We’ve passed hundred of statues like that on the road.”</p><p>“Jizo is a bodhisattva who also protects travellers,” she said quietly.                                                            </p><p>He considered her words. He normally wasn’t one for such optimistic beliefs, and he didn’t really know one way or the other about the gods. For so long, it seemed only the crow men watched over him, appearing when he was near death, as if asking, “have you had enough yet? Are you done?” Truth was, he wasn’t anywhere near done, and he hadn’t had anywhere near enough. And so, he silently hoped the bodhisattva would look over them all—guide the little one that didn’t make it to the otherside, and maybe even guide Fuu and himself towards where they were supposed to be… who they were supposed to be.</p><p>“Those statues, why’re they always wearin’ red?” he asked.</p><p>He felt her smile against his chest. “Because red is the colour that wards against evil and illness.”</p><p>“It’s the colour of blood,” he said, voice sombre.</p><p>He felt her hand against his heart suddenly. “Red is the colour I think of when I think of you.”</p><p>He smirked. “’Cuz I spill so much blood?”</p><p>“Because you’re so strong.” Her hand was clutching his shirt now. “You’re passionate, fiery. You’re red. You protect me from evil.”</p><p>Her words were so honest it hurt to hear. Could he live up to her expectations of him? Her opinion of him? How could he—someone who’d committed hundreds of evil acts—deserve those words? But it also made him want to make those words true, though his actions, as they moved forward together. He felt her breathing gently against his body, and on his skin he felt her steady pulse.</p><p>The conversation, though heavy, had somehow lightened his mood. He and Fuu were eternal travellers, it seemed. And the idea that she had been pregnant just solidified it in his mind—they were family, now. Tied together by some invisible string. A red string. Tied together by their travels. Tied together through blood. He was happy she was alive. With him.</p><p>“I’m glad that you were pregnant.” He brought his chin down to rest on her hair. “And we won’t forget, Fuu.” She smelled like grass and cedar branches, and clean like water.</p><p>Fuu was warm in his arms, soft against him. He realized now that she’d given him a gift three years ago. She’d given him a purpose—to protect her while she searched for the Sunflower Samurai. She’d shown him what it meant to care about other people, and that caring for other people didn’t automatically equal weakness and death. And now, she’d given him purpose again.</p><p>She’d ruined him forever. There was no way he could go back to living a life without meaning again. “I won’t leave you,” he whispered. “No matter what.” </p><p>The fire crackled and he watched the smoke drift back and forth in the gentle night air.</p><p>“I know,” she whispered. She cuddled closer to him, pressing herself against his body.</p><p><em>Finally, </em>he thought. <em>Fuu has some faith in me. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments lovelies. Hope it was enjoyable despite being serious 💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>